Trade
by angellus08
Summary: Klaus/Caroline and Kol/Bonnie main pairings. Slight hints of Bamon and Daroline. Klaus kidnaps Caroline to lure Bonnie out, and he has a reason for wanting him with him. Kol/Bonnie after chapter 7.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- Okay so I'm in love with Klaus (literally). And I just had to have something between him and Caroline. There will be a lot of Bonnie in this fic, maybe even a Klaus/Caroline/Bonnie later on! I'm crazy I know. Please let me know what you think. And don't worry there will be some daroline and maybe bamon too... practically everything without the Elena in it. (so mean) REVIEW tc..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Klaus stared out at the turbulent waters as his mind racked with his many thoughts. He had come to one realization just a few minutes ago, what was it? Plain and simple... the vampire's in mystic falls are extremely stupid. He smirked at his own conclusion and nodded at his minion when he came to ask if they were ready to leave. <em>They need to stop underestimating me<em> he thought. Not that he truly expected such a feat from one Damon Salvatore. Yes, Klaus had decided that the root of every stupid decision made by the supernaturals in that blessed town was the elder Salvatore's fault. This new 'save Elena' plan of theirs was a shining example.

It had been two months since Klaus had compelled Stefan to turn off his humanity for good, but just as he had expected the lovely doppelganger and the brother had managed to eventually get his ripper back to his old weak rabbit munching self. He had once hoped to gain the friendship of Stefan back, but that had to be ruined by that wretched doppelganger. He didn't care anymore, all that mattered was her blood and his hybrids... and that leads us to the next spectacular plan thanks to the Salvatore minds...

Let's run from Klaus.

He had to admit, it seemed quite intelligent. Using the witch to completely mask the presence of the doppelganger. He was sure they wanted to make it look like she had died... and the brothers unable to bear the pain had run away, truly wonderful plan, but for one teeny tiny flaw. Klaus sees everything... and he saw this from a mile away and he decided to have his own fun with it. If they didn't want him to take Elena he would make sure she was personally delivered to him, through the brother's themselves. And his link to all this was simple... the witch and the blonde. He smirked highly amused by whatever he had planned

"Everything is ready" Jax called from behind and he nodded in response.

It was time to visit mystic falls again.

* * *

><p>"Damon stop pushing me" Caroline screeched as the Salvatore rammed her into the parlor of the boarding house. She looked around confused and then sighed deeply when she saw Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler and Ric sitting around in a circle.<p>

"Sit" Damon said disapprovingly and plumped down on the couch next to Ric

"Why am I here" she asked instantly

"We're having a meeting" Stefan replied

"Okay... what does it have to with me" she asked confused and they all looked at each other

"We're leaving Caroline" Elena said

"What..." she stuttered feeling the tear creep up on her... she would be all alone now

"Why... why do you have to leave" Caroline said through her tears and Ric put a small hand on her back trying to comfort her

"To protect Elena" Damon said simply and Caroline controlled the urge to scoff at him, though Bonnie glared at him angrily

"To protect all of us" Bonnie corrected

Caroline knew this was because Klaus needed Elena's blood. Everything was because, about and for Elena

"You're going too" Caroline said sadly looking at Bonnie

"I have to Caroline... they need a witch" Bonnie said controlling her own tears and Caroline nodded

"So... when are you'll leaving" she asked looking at Stefan and he looked confused

"We as in all of us care... you too. We all are leaving" he replied waving his across the room indicating to her as well

Caroline jumped up in surprise and screamed "No... I don't want to go... why do I have to go"

"Because he'll use anyone I care about to get to me" Elena said

"No..." Caroline repeated pacing around the sofa

"Caroline even if Klaus believed Elena is dead doesn't mean he won't go after people she cares about. You can't stay here; we all have to stick together." Ric said

"But... no... I-I can't... I'll be all alone" Caroline said softly as she stopped her pacing and stood in one place

"You won't be alone care... we will all be with you" Stefan said concerned

Caroline snorted. They had been with her for two years and she felt alone every single damn day...

"Is there no other way... I really don't..." Caroline began but Damon but her off

"No there isn't Blondie... Klaus will use anyone he can to get information. And you are dumber than you look and will probably tell him everything in a second... if it makes it any better I'm not happy about you coming either" Damon snapped angrily earning a angry stare from Caroline and Bonnie. He mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like "Should have just killed you" and Caroline wanted to just run away and cry but was shocked when she saw the pure rage and hatred in Bonnie's face. Bonnie was staring at Damon menacingly and her hands were clenched in fists and the next thing her head titled back and Damon was on the ground screaming in agony

"Bonnie stop it" Elena screamed again and again and Bonnie got up in response and gave a little grunt from her mouth as Damon screamed even harder and tossed around on the floor in a vain attempt to get up

Caroline could simply stare and put a hand to her mouth in shock. She knew she should stop Bonnie... but she had never seen her this mad. Stefan though being the calm head that he is, gave Elena a 'shut-up' look and thankfully she did and he slowly walked behind Bonnie and put his hands calmly on her arms

"Bonnie... calm down. It's okay... calm down" he whispered softly and she finally relaxed into his touch and her body limped as Damon stopped screaming and lay panting on the floor. Stefan had to hold Bonnie from falling to the floor, but she regained her strength and advanced forward towards Damon a dangerous glint in her eyes, and gave a satisfied smirk when Damon recoiled back in fear

"You listen good Damon... Coz I will only say this once. I have to travel and live with you everywhere for god knows how long, and I will not tolerate your attitude. This was just a preview... you talk to Caroline that way again I will give you another taste, and I don't care what you say" Bonnie screamed through clenched teeth as she turned around to glare at a shocked Elena "We are doing all this for you Elena so I will not tolerate your soft spot for Damon and he does anything I don't like I'm gonna burn his ass"

"Bonnie..." Elena said shocked but was cut off by bonnie again as she turned back to look at Damon

"Whatever smart comments you have Damon, say them in your head laugh at them yourself, but when you're around me shut the fuck up. And be nice to Caroline. Understood?" she added and at that moment everyone except Caroline was afraid of her

Damon glared at her angrily and his eyes widened when she slumped back her shoulders and half closed her eyes ready to hit him with another aneurism and he flinched instinctively

"Understood" he hissed though the fear in his voice was unmistakable and Bonnie sighed and went back to sit in her seat as if nothing had happened. Caroline was shocked and happy that Bonnie would do something like that for her, and she was sure that even Stefan smiled a little bit.

"Caroline you should go say goodbye to your mum. We leave in an hour." Bonnie said her voice now soft and concerned and Caroline nodded and got up to leave her tears dried as she realized no matter what she had Bonnie. She couldn't help but smile at Damon as she left, he was still lying on the ground practically unable to move.

* * *

><p>She finished saying goodbye, it wasn't easy... a lot of crying and hugging and what not, but her mother understood and even helped her pack. She took one last look at the house where she grew up not knowing if she would ever see it again. She sighed as she stuffed her stuff in the car and drove to the boarding house and couldn't help but smile remembering what had happened earlier. She could hear Damon and Bonnie arguing again and even heard her threaten to burn him and he immediately shut up and Caroline laughed, the big bad Damon was afraid of a teenage witch... what could be better. She grabbed her bags in her hands and was about to walk towards the door... and the next thing she knew was that she knew nothing. She felt the pain of something stick her neck and hands grasping around her waist and no more.<p>

* * *

><p>"Isn't she pretty?" a smoldering voice said... at least that's what registered in Caroline's head. She couldn't recognize the voice; she couldn't even open her eyes yet... she was too groggy probably from the large vial of vervain pumped into her.<p>

"Yes she's pretty" a female voice answered, heavy accent and quite bitchy to say the least... and then Caroline knew who it was... Rebekah... which meant the other male voice was... was...

"I still don't get why you took her?" Rebekah asked annoyed

"I have a diabolical master plan sweetheart" Klaus replied

"Which is what exactly Nick?

"The brother's are going to hand over pretty little Elena to me all by themselves and very much willingly so." Klaus replied and Caroline tensed in fear... well more fear.

"Uh... you really think they will hand over the doppelganger for _her_?" Rebekah asked disbelievingly

Klaus smirked Caroline was sure of it... she could feel it. She was tied up, and they were moving... means they were in a car. Yes a car, she could smell the leather.

Klaus smiled knowing that the blonde was awake... people really shouldn't underestimate him.

"No... Not _people_" Klaus said simply "But the witch will. And like I said I need both the witch and the doppelgangers blood for my plan"

"You think the witch will come for her?" Rebekah asked

Klaus nodded absolutely sure. He was an observer he always had been, he had observed the behavior of everyone in mystic falls and he knew there were only two people the witch would put above others. The blonde and the Gilbert boy, Klaus had chosen the blonde... well because... does anyone really need a reason. Sure he was ancient, but he was still a man. She would be a much more interesting trade, and... plus, Klaus was bored.

Break the curse- check

Kill Elijah- check

Do some evily thing- check

Make hybrids- check

There literally was nothing else on the list, and little miss Elena would give herself up any day for her brother... but he wasn't so sure she would do so for the blonde. No problem Klaus thought, he would still get what he wanted... and keep the blonde as keep sake if you may.

He was sure at one point he would be asked the question "Why are you doing this". The answer was simple, he was not tolerate of pretences and the poor blonde in the back-seat had been a victim of pretences far too long. People whom she thought cared about her, well in some time she would find out who went in which category. It was going to fun indeed

And then there was other reason, which he hadn't even revealed to his sister. He had followed the blonde for months now, two months to be exact as soon as he had reached mystic falls. He had felt something different in her, and he could still remember the night he found out exactly what she could do, and he made his decision then. The trade was just a pretence, a way for her to realize that he was truly the only one who wanted her, not the people she called her friends. He never had any plans on giving her back in exchange for the doppelganger... he always got what he wanted. This time Klaus wanted the blonde and the witch and they would be with him for eternity. He would see to it.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- Here goes chapter 2... This is a pretty weird story I have in mind and like I said it will be Klaus/Caroline /Bonnie and with a little Bamon and Daroline. Hope it isn't weird but I always thought it would be an awesome combination... all of them are amazing. Bonnie I suppose might be a little OOC (what do you think?). please let me know what you think, and if you like where I'm going with this. REVIEW tc..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Now I'm officially worried" Bonnie announced as she stood up as did Stefan. Elena nodded in agreement. Damon only groaned... leave it to vampire Barbie to complicate things.<p>

"I'll call her mom you go search" Elena said softly as Ric hands her his phone looking at Stefan and Damon

They both walk outside the door and Bonnie followed, she had a bad feeling... this should tell her something she is a witch after all... aren't feelings her thing?

As they walk out Damon and Stefan are the first to notice the sole bag lying near the gate, they are also the first to reach it as Bonnie runs behind yelling at them to wait for her.

When she reached there was an unexplainable look on Damon's face and Stefan looks sad and worried and what scares her the most he looks guilty.

"Whose bag is that?" she asks fearfully

"Barbie's" Damon answers flinching away from her immediately expecting an aneurism. He sighs thankfully when he feels no pain.

"Maybe it's another Caroline" Stefan says hopefully looking at the name bedazzled on the bag and Bonnie nods in the same hopeful way. Damon sighs as he rips the bag open and picks up a purple sparkly dress and shows it around like a salesman. Bonnie scrunches up her face to control the tears as Stefan looks away sadly.

Definitely Caroline's bag.

* * *

><p>"Are you just going to stare at me all day?" she asks a little angry a little curious<p>

Klaus's eyes widen in amusement at her question, he did not expect these to be the first words out of her mouth.

"Does that bother you?" he asks with a wry smile

"No... Not really" Caroline shrugs and he laughs which makes her angry

"Why are you laughing at me?" she asks with an attempt to be firm and yet ending up with a pout.

"Well excuse me for being so rude" he replies sarcastically "This is not a question I often receive from my prisoners"

"Then what am I supposed to be saying?" she asks dryly

"Why did you take me? Where are we going? What do you want? Are you going to kill me" he says in a mock begging voice which is quite hilarious, any other time and Caroline would have laughed like crazy, so she can't help but snort at how evily funny he can be

"Like anyone would answer those questions" she says

"Oh with you my dear, I can answer all of them?" Klaus says casually and she looks up at him surprised. Even Rebekah who has been deadly silent till now seems quite astounded by her brother's answer

"Is that so?" Caroline challenges again hoping to sound mocking but chickening out to end up making an actually statement. He is Klaus after all

Klaus looks even more amused when he realizes she is afraid of him and for some reason trying to not be afraid of him, or at least pretend to do so.

"Yes" he says simply

"Why did you take me?" Caroline asks confidently

"You shall be of great use to me one day" she is more than surprised at his answer. She figured it would be something like 'I was bored' or something with loads of 'Elena' in it.

"Where are we going?" she says sitting up straight in the limo

"New York" he says and smiles when a twinkle crosses her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asks cockily gathering more courage... a little too much courage for his liking

"I want you to be rid of pretences" he smiles as he moves forward in his seat to lock his eyes with her and she gasps when she sees the yellow glint streak by. He's reminding her to not get too cocky; he is still something to be afraid of.

Which is why she takes long breaths and waits a while before asking her next question.

"Are you going to kill me?" her voice croaks and breaks as the words come out

"No" he says firmly and she relaxes immediately sensing it was the truth. Rebekah's brows which had been going further up and up throughout the conversation were now at their highest peak and she cleared her throat to let the other two know of her presence in the limo as well.

Klaus looked at her knowingly and she just sighed and turned back to staring out the window

"Tell me about you friend" Klaus started shifting ahead in his seat, so that Caroline's legs were in between his. "The witch"

"Bonnie?" she replied skeptically and he nodded

"What about her?"

"Have you ever seen her perform magic?" he asked tilting his head gracefully, and Caroline realized against her best wishes that he was a hell of a sexy man, handsome as they come, too bad he was a self serving psychopath. She shook her head to rid her mind of all the typically Caroline like thoughts... only she could fall victim to Stockholm syndrome in 2 hours.

"Yes" she replied her voice rougher than before

"Have you ever seen a mark that appears on her hand... her left hand, right here" he continued as he traced a pattern on the back of her left hands palm between her thumb and forefinger. A shiver ran down her spine when she felt his warm hands touch her cold ones, she expected them to be rough and brutal but they were almost gentle and soothing. She remembered seeing a black thing on Bonnie's hand when she doing something witchy, she told Bonnie who just shrugged and told her to forget about it. Something told her Bonnie wouldn't want Klaus to know about it, but he could always compel her to tell and plus the way Klaus was talking it seemed he already knew the answer... and then it clicked. This was a test.

"Yes... a black mark" she said firmly still aware of his hand on hers "It went away quickly, but when I told her that she said to leave it alone."

Klaus had a surprised look on his face as he leaned back into his previous position, she missed the feel of warm on her skin, only humans could do that... but that was too dangerous.

"I am surprised you would betray your best friend" Klaus said amused. She is smart he thought

"Not like you couldn't have compelled me. Why make things harder?" she shrugged

"Hmmm..." he said thoughtfully "Or maybe you realized it was a test" it wasn't a question; it wasn't a statement it was a fact.

Caroline smiled involuntarily as the devil glint reappeared in her captor's eyes. He smiled back at her approvingly and she realized he was impressed with her. He was interesting... and much more charming that she thought. Caroline Forbes had just played a mind game with Klaus the invincible... the childish girly 'Barbie' part of her wanted to stick her tongue out and boast about impressing Klaus the great in front of Damon and all the others who thought she was a ditsy blonde and not much more. She frowned as this thought crossed her mind... Maybe they were right... she is crazy. Who thinks like that?

* * *

><p>To say Bonnie was surprised when she heard that voice across the phone was an understatement. She had expected this call at any moment, on Damon and Stefan's phone, hell maybe even Elena but never did she think that Klaus would be calling <em>her<em>.

"Come again" Bonnie repeated as she gulped fearfully and Stefan and Damon turned to look at her, sensing the fear in her voice

"_I said I have your blonde" Klaus's drawling voice traveled across her phone "Cat caught your tongue witch?_

"What did you do to Caroline?" Stefan screamed into the phone realizing it was Klaus trying to wrench it from Bonnie but she sent him flying across the room with one flick of her wrist and he landed with a thud. She had had enough of the Salvatore's for the day; they always started off with the best of intentions but always ended in disaster

Damon smirked, as much as he hated the witch, her new found control and appreciation of her powers was quite entertaining when it wasn't being used on him that is.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked calmly impressing herself and others at how practical and straight forward her voice was

"_I'll give you one guess" Klaus said amused_

All supernatural eyes in the boarding house turned to Elena, who seemed to understand. Damon instinctively moved in front of her, as if Klaus was going to fly in the window or something

"_The doppelganger" Klaus continued "Delivered to me by the brother's personally and very much human" _

"And in return you'll give back Caroline?" Bonnie asked pointedly. Stefan and Damon both looked at her angrily

"_Oh yes" Klaus stated _

"I don't believe you" Bonnie said immediately and Damon nodded vigorously "There has to be a catch"

"_No no catch. It's quite simple really; you and your friends get to decide whether to save the blonde or not. I will get my doppelganger one way or another. The rest it up to you all" _

"Then why did you take Caroline. If you're going to get the blood in the end why did you take her?" Bonnie pleaded, all the confidence now replaced with tears.

"_I was bored... and she's pretty but a little dumb. I plan on changing that. Call me back on this when you are ready to make a deal" was all he said as he hung up._

* * *

><p>"So what do we do?" Bonnie asked for the umpteenth time and like every other time was greeted by silence<p>

Ric opened his mouth as if to say something but went back to sink into his chair and hung his head. Bonnie looked pleadingly at Stefan but he avoided her gaze, he was the only one after her that cared the most for Caroline. _He would come up with a way_ Bonnie thought.

"I can do a spell to protect Elena from being killed..." Bonnie began relaying all the plans she had come up with in her head

"No spell can stop death... I thought a witch would know that" Damon snapped at her and Elena put a soothing hand on his leg and Bonnie wanted to set him on fire again, it seemed Stefan shared her sentiments as he rolled his eyes and turned to stare back at the fire.

"I can't stop death, I know that" Bonnie shot back "But I can make a spell so that Klaus can't kill Elena... it will be temporary but at least gives us time to do something"

"Are you suggesting that we trade Elena for Caroline" Jeremy said as he stood up and looked at his now ex-girlfriend, the ex part still hurt him.

"We have to do something don't we..."Bonnie said looking from Jeremy to Stefan hoping for some support from him again.

"Yes" Damon said firmly "But we are _not_ going to give Elena to Klaus"

"Well it's not going to be permanent" Bonnie cried "We'll find a way to get Elena out... but first we need to get Caroline"

"We need to find a way to get rid of Klaus once and for all" Damon said "There has to some way, we find it we kill him we save Barbie"

"We can't leave her with him till then Damon" Bonnie screamed getting off her chair and moving towards Damon but he seemed not to listen to her

"I think it's time we go visit that vampire you were talking about Ric" Damon continued looking at Ric who nodded

"What about Caroline... Elena why aren't you saying anything?" Bonnie whipped around to look at Elena who flinched at her and looked guiltily between Damon and Stefan who was still staring at the fire

"And we can leave Elena with him?" Damon countered turning around to face Bonnie

"Klaus won't kill Elena, he needs her blood but Caroline... she's disposable to him" Bonnie said softly her voice cracking as she struggled to make someone see her point. They were supposed to be her friends... Caroline's friends. And that moment Bonnie truly realized why Caroline used to be such an insecure mess, standing here looking from one person to another begging Bonnie understood... she finally got why Caroline felt so alone. But she would not let this happen, Caroline mattered to her whether she did to anyone else or not

"Stefan" Bonnie said pleadingly turning to the younger Salvatore. He shifted uncomfortably at his name but didn't turn around; he looked up at Damon once before answering Bonnie unasked question

"I care about Caroline Bonnie... I really do." Stefan said in a husky voice "But..."

"But she's not as important as Elena" Bonnie finished his sentence for him and added with a small bark like laugh "She calls you her mentor Stefan". Her voice wasn't soft and pleading anymore, nor was it angry and demanding... it was stone freezing cold, devoid of any emotion. Damon froze at the tone in her voice, he had never heard anything so cold in his long life... and he thought he was cold. Of all the possibilities in the world Damon never thought that Barbie and Witchy would be the one to make him feel ashamed

Bonnie didn't wait for anyone to counter her statement, no one would. She only felt disgust now as she looked at the people who were supposed to be her friends and plopped down on the couch numb and broken. How did they get here?

* * *

><p>"Now do you see what I meant by pretences darling?" Klaus whispered softly into her ear as she stood stunned outside the window of the boarding house, not wanting to hear anymore.<p>

She had always known she was not as important as Elena... but so meaningless that they would let her die? She closed her eyes to stop the tears and didn't even protest when Klaus placed his hands on her arms to support her from dizzying, still marveling over the fact that they weren't the brutal harsh hands of a murderer. Even Rebekah gave her a sad smile in re-assurance.

Yes. Pity is how Caroline Forbes got all her friends... except Bonnie it seemed. She would smile about that part later, now she wanted to cry about being so... what did they say... disposable. Maybe pity is how she would find a friend in Rebekah, maybe even Klaus though he seemed to like her before the pity began.

Caroline had been drugged and forced into Klaus's limo not more than a few hours ago. This time she barely gave it a second thought as he held his hand out to her and she took it in an instant and crawled inside the limo.

At least Bonnie loved her.

* * *

><p>There had only been silence for almost half hour after it was decided to not give Elena up. Damon wanted to say many things but from the look on Bonnie's face and the tears that refused to dry he was sure she would burn his ass all the way to Lucifer himself. Stefan looked at Bonnie once wanting to say something to her, comfort her but Elena shook her head at him and he obliged. When did he <em>not<em> do as Elena said?

Bonnie finally after what seemed like hours but was only minutes staggered to her feet and started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked a little fearfully

"To find Caroline" Bonnie said without turning to look at them and took a few more steps ahead

"We can't give him..." Stefan began but stopped as soon as Bonnie whipped around looking scarier than she ever had

"I don't need your help..." she hissed at Stefan taking a glance at Damon too "I'm not a simple witch Stefan... I'll save Caroline on my own."

"What about Elena?" Damon said getting up and Bonnie was surprised to see his voice crack up a bit

"Find another witch... You decided where your loyalties lie, I'm deciding mine." She said forebodingly. Damon simply sighed and turned to look away from her, somehow it hurt him to see her so upset. He had disappointed her, let her down and it troubled him and he didn't even know why. Stefan made a move to grab Bonnie's hand but she flipped her hand again and he went flying back slamming onto the hard walls.

"I'm done... You all signed up to die for Elena, me and Care never did" she concluded and they watched her storm out of the house without a glance back

* * *

><p>Klaus sighed happily as he counted the deep breaths of the blonde sleeping next to him, her head almost on his shoulders face still streaked with tears. He was more than amused how the betrayal by such insignificant people could hurt her so much, she was young and naïve and more importantly she was innocent. Klaus had never found anything as innocent as her in hundreds of years and he found himself not wanting to rip her of her innocence but treasuring it in a weird way.<p>

He had everything he had planned for; the blonde had no intention of returning to that blessed town, she would be willing from now on. Soon the witch would follow, he was sure of it. Then he would be complete... the hybrid the blonde and the witch. Klaus always got what he wanted... if only people would realize that faster, things would be much easier.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- Here goes chapter 3... I am having so much fun writing this fic... I just love it, so if anyone thinks Bonnie is a little OOC... I'm sorry though I think if a situation like this was to come, she would behave like this. I am loving the reviews to this... and I saw the stills for the 9__th__ episode and Klaus in a suit and I swear I drooled a little lol Ha! Anyway let me know what you think... REVIEW tc..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Damon found Bonnie after a month; he was thoroughly taken aback when he found out that she was in Chile of all the places. He crept into her hotel room in Santiago and when she entered she didn't even flinch in surprise, it's like she knew he was inside. And once again he was reminded of just how much power she has when she blasted him an aneurism while calmly removing her coat and bag and placing them in their designated places<p>

"What do you want?" she asked immediately after she was done burning him

"I'm sorry" he blurted before he could chicken out. She raised a brow at him so he added "For leaving you and Caroline without... you get my point" he looked at her desperately wishing she wouldn't make him bear his soul to her

"I don't need your help Damon, I can find Care on my own" she stated confidently

"I know" he assured her "I want to help"

"Why? Hmmm... why now? This another tactic to play hot and cold with Elena?" she hissed and yet again he cringed at how cold and detached her voice was... something died inside her that night.

"No" he grunted angrily "I feel bad okay... for the first time in years, I feel bad about turning my back on you and Barbie, and I'm her sire for fuck's sake" he added guiltily shaking his head and she snorted at him

"Don't feel bad Damon, neither me nor Caroline trusted you to begin with... so you didn't turn your back on us... for that we had to actually believe you would behave differently" she spat venomously and was surprised when a flash of hurt passed his face

"How did you know they were here?" Damon asked quietly after a while unable to bear the glare Bonnie was giving him

"They aren't here" she shrugged "I came to speak to some witches... to see if we can use anything against Klaus"

He raised his eyebrow at her curiously and said "And?" she titled her head and cracked a smile at him letting him know silently that she didn't trust him enough to answer that

"They were in Monte Carlo last... that's all I'll tell you" she said

"How do you know that?"

"She called me and told me" Bonnie shrugged and Damon jaw dropped

"Barbie called you? And he let her... and she told you where she was, where they were?" he asked stunned and Bonnie nodded "Why are you here and not there then?"

"Because Klaus had no objection to her choosing to call me, and disclosing their location... that reeks of 'Hybrid master plan'" she replied making quote marks in the air and he smirked impressed by her simple logic.

"So you're doing some research to go in prepared huh" he asked and she shook her head up and down only slightly

"How's everyone back home?" she asked finally, at last Damon sensed some emotion in her voice.

He sighed deeply wondering where to begin. Barely a week after their run from Klaus plan, Klaus found them in Washington. The witch Damon had found was nowhere near good enough and ran away like a bat out of hell when she saw Klaus. Her glamour didn't work and Klaus could easily find Elena. He taunted and mocked them as much as possible, yet only took some blood from Elena promising to come back for more next month. Damon's eyes had been fixed on Caroline who stood mutely behind Klaus next to Rebekah and simply watched the scene ahead of her never locking eyes with anyone other than Klaus.

"So he didn't threaten to kill or maim or massacre or torture or... you know all that?" Bonnie asked surprised waving her hands once Damon was done telling her all this

"He did once, when Stefan tried to protect Elena Klaus was going to kill or at least hurt Ric I think, but Barbie yelled to not hurt anyone and he sighed and grabbed her waist and I swear I was afraid he would hurt her or something but he just groaned in annoyance and whispered something into her ear and she nodded and went back to being mute"

"So he didn't hurt anyone?" Bonnie asked quietly and when Damon nodded she added "What about the whole trade Elena thing... didn't he ask for her"

"No" Damon said angrily "He just said we can try to run if we want to play games... but he would always find us no matter what and as long as he got her blood he had no interest in harming us, he said hurting us would be a waste of his skills" Damon added shaking his head at the memory "Cocky bastard"

"But... but" Bonnie mumbled getting up suddenly "Why doesn't he give back Caroline already... if he doesn't need her for the trade?"

"That's what I asked... what was the point of taking her in the first place. I asked him to let Caroline go and..." Damon said sadly refusing to meet Bonnie's eyes

"And" she urged him on

"He turned around and simply asked if Caroline wanted to leave with us... and she said no Bonnie. She looked up at us and just said no" Damon said angrily clenching his hands into fists

"He's compelling her then" Bonnie said firmly and looked at Damon for confirmation but he only hung his head even lower and made a grunting noise

"What Damon?" she asked annoyed

"I know what she looks like compelled" he said in a soft voice and Bonnie hissed angry at the memory "She wasn't compelled; she just didn't want to come with us"

They both sat in silence as they contemplated what Caroline's reaction could possibly mean. Bonnie remembered clearly that she hadn't sounded hurt or scared or worried when she spoke to her on the phone a week back, she decided to ask Caroline what the hell this was about when she called next

"How's Jeremy?" Bonnie asked finally and Damon smirked

"Only thing holding Elena together" Damon replied and Bonnie sensed some underlying bitterness, she knew something must have happened if he came here to look for her. She left it alone; it wasn't any of her business

"So what do we do now?" he asked and she sighed

"I don't _need_ your help Damon... go back to Elena"

"I _need_ to help you Bonnie please" he pleaded

"You know Spanish right?" she asked defeated and he nodded smiling sensing her surrender "Good... let's go then Salvatore we have a warlock to find"

* * *

><p>"I've never liked wine before... but this th-is is good wine... me likey this wine!" Caroline slurred drunkenly staring at the crimson liquid in her glass wide-eyed<p>

"I really liked this wine" she repeated licking her lips hungrily. Klaus and Rebekah raised their eyebrows in unison while she tried to remain on her feet by swaying from side to side

Rebekah snorted as Caroline almost tumbled over and Klaus held onto her arm abruptly and stopped her from falling and looked pleadingly at Rebekah who only shrugged in response

"Well of course its good wine Caroline... these are royals they don't do _bad_ wine" Klaus scoffed in her face as he tried to get her to stand again without needing his support. In the past one month Caroline had learn that Klaus did not like touching, unless he was strangling someone then it was okay... but in any other way he was not a fan of bodily contact, hence his attempt to get her to stand

"How she is supposed to be a vampire I do not understand" he muttered annoyed when he finally gave up and put his hand around her waist to hold her steady. Rebekah smirked and started to walk away saying

"I'm gonna go get a snack"

"Don't kill any of the royals Rebekah" Klaus yelled over his shoulder at his retreating sister who flipped him the bird and he grumbled angrily

"Where do you think you're going?" he warned as Caroline started walking ahead dragging him along with her

She pointed at the giant terrace in front of them and kept walking. He mumbled again but walked with her nonetheless

"Tell me again why we are in the royal palace in Monaco... attending a royal party?" she asked as they reached the railing and she rested her elbows on it and bent down and he stood next to her content that she wouldn't fall over

"Because I need access to one of the royal grounds, and for that I have to compel the concerned people... I thought you might get a kick out of all this" he added eying her curiously and she nodded furiously.

"I'm sorry for getting drunk" she said sleepily

"I think my sister will embarrass me more than you, she's probably feeding on the prince of Greece or something" he said dryly and she giggled uncontrollably

They stood there in comfortable silence, this was another thing she learnt about Klaus; he liked the silence. In a month she had learnt a lot about the original and even more about herself

To say Caroline was surprised with her experience of the past month would be the understatement of the century. She had expected to be absolutely terrified of Klaus, there were still times when he would scare her but mostly he was just this figure of power and dominance... a very handsome figure of power and dominance. He very rarely spoke to her unless it was important, but he always answered politely and acutely whenever she tried to speak to him. She was afraid that she would be forced to kill mercilessly in his presence. He hadn't forced though, he told her if she wished to feed on animal blood then she should run away as fast as possible before he killed her, she assured him she had stuck to that diet for only a few weeks. The first time they went to fresh feed she had been trembling from head to foot, absolutely sure that he would not like her 'snatch eat erase' method, but she was in for another surprise. When she was done feeding on the girl she compelled her to forget everything and leave, she sneaked a glance at Klaus and he simply looked at her angrily shaking his head but didn't say a word to her about it, but she had heard him muttering something inaudible under her breath

Unknown to her, Klaus had made the conscious decision to not force her to kill when she fed. As much as he may be against such displays of pure human traits... he needed her to be willing and not on edge around him if he was to make use of her powers. So he let her simply fresh feed and watched in amusement as she placed a small band-aid on the victims bite mark and even said sorry to those she took a little too much from... yet he was purely evil so despite finding her practices amusing he had been positively ecstatic when she had killed that one man, if only she could make that a practice.

Caroline remembered the only time she killed in the past month. She blamed Klaus profusely, not to his face of course... she would have if he had actually been responsible for it directly, but he wasn't... he didn't even know that he was the reason she ended up killing that poor man. She was minding her own business, and when she was done drinking from the man she stopped and pulled back and was about to compel him to leave but then her eyes fell on Klaus as he moved forward to feed from a compelled girl

Caroline watched in amazement how he approached her gracefully, tilted her neck to one side and trailed his fingers up and down her neck seductively; even from far away Caroline could tell that his touch was soft. Her mouth fell open as she watched him bend down whisper something into the girl's ear and carefully snip and kiss at her veins before he gently bit down her... so softly that Caroline couldn't even hear the skin break. He held her close to him, his arm holding her steady by the waist... sure he killed her, he was Klaus after all. But Caroline found herself drooling at the sight, it was by far the most sensual thing she had ever seen and she ached to feel it, to feel him, his arms around her and his teeth sinking into her soft flesh... sure that would kill her too, but at this point her mind wasn't working that well. It was at that point she realized that she had a massive attraction towards this... man? Monster...? Beast? Lucifer himself?

And it all got too much for her and she felt her face change again as the lust and bloodlust built up in her and before she knew it she was sinking her fangs in her victim again, laying him down on the ground and practically straddling him and only pulled away when she had completely drained him. She was ashamed and embarrassed as she looked up at the cocky grin on Klaus's face, she quickly turned away positively terrified that he would notice her anxiety. He didn't thankfully, or that's what she thought. He merely scoffed said 'good girl' and left

This new found realization of Caroline's was also why she was so hammered right now, standing in a freaking palace... the sight of him in a suit all dapper and sexy had made her want to rip out either throats or all of his clothes, hence she settled on getting drunk enough so she wouldn't be so blinded by it.

"You are still to tell me what you _want_ me for" she asked her words a little less slurred. He was the one who had used that word... 'want' during their plane ride from mystic falls, he was the one who had said that he 'wanted' her, for what he wouldn't say... but just that he wanted her. Now when she thought about it, that would probably be the time when this ridiculous attraction of her's began, when everyone had abandoned her there was this one person saying so openly that he wanted her... and from that point forward she accepted that this is where she would be for the rest of her life... that is until Klaus killed her, which she was certain he would one day.

"You will know in due time" he replied softly

"So are you going to kill me?" she asked trying to sound more drunk so that he didn't get angry at her question

"Not unless you give me a reason to" he said British accent dripping from every syllable. _There he goes again_ she thought _never a straight answer._

"I'll try real hard not to" she said sincerely and added worriedly "Can I ask you a question"

"You can ask... but I don't have to answer" he said finitely and she nodded

"Can I call Bonnie again?" she asked timidly and he smirked

"I told you that you can call anyone you want" he said smiling turning to look at her

"I only want to call Bonnie" she said sadly

"Then by all means..."

"Can I call her now?" she asked skeptically and he merely removed the phone from inside his jacket pocket and handed it to her. She dialed Bonnie's number wondering if she should remain standing next to him or if she should move away... it's not like she planned on telling her anything that would piss him off, but what if Bonnie said something that Klaus shouldn't be hearing. She decided on staying where she was putting her faith in one of Klaus's favorite statements 'I know everything'.

"_Caroline?" Bonnie answered on the second ring _

"Hey Bon" Caroline said chirpily

"_Where are you? How are you? Are you still with Klaus?" Bonnie fired in a worried tone and a soft chuckle left Klaus's indifferent face _

"I'm fine Bonnie... really, and yeah he's standing next to me" Caroline said hoping that was enough indication for Bonnie to not say something she didn't want Klaus to know "And..." she trailed off looking at Klaus for confirmation if she could tell Bonnie where they were. He nodded slightly still looking off into the distance "We're in Monaco Bon"

"_Oh okay..." Bonnie said vaguely and Caroline could tell she wanted to ask something but decided against it. _

Just as Caroline was about to ask her how she was Klaus put his hand on her arm tugging at it so she would turned around to look at him, she blinked at him dazedly as all she could think about was Klaus's hand on her, she felt sudden heat spurt up at the contact... and barely listened when he first spoke

"Caroline" he reprimanded rolling his eyes and shaking her slightly

"Huh... yeah" she said snapping out of her stupor

"I said to ask your witch how she likes Santiago?" Klaus said astutely with a smirk to match.

She repeated the same to Bonnie without thinking about its meaning, and only understood when she heard Bonnie's sharp intake of breath at her or his question

"_How does he know that?" Bonnie asked fearfully_

Caroline looked at Klaus who only raised a brow and turned back to look onto the palatial view

"He knows everything Bonnie" Caroline said simply and didn't notice when Klaus head suddenly snapped to look at her in surprise but he looked away in a flash when she turned her head towards him. "Just accept that... things would be much easier that way" she added with a small giggle and he couldn't help but smirk... the blonde seemed to catch on pretty fast

"_Are you drunk Care?" Bonnie couldn't help but ask _

"A little"

"_I don't think that's wise Care" Bonnie said worriedly _

"Oh... don't be a worry wart Bon, I have two originals to protect me" Caroline declared proudly and even threw her hand out for dramatic effect. Klaus scowled at her childishness and wondered where the hell she got the idea that he was going to protect her?

Caroline heard a shuffle across the line and Bonnie yelling at someone she didn't know who... that was until Bonnie said something that sounded like 'I swear I'll burn your ass' and then Caroline knew who it was

"_Ask her why she didn't come with us?" she heard Damon yell from behind and Bonnie groaned, even Klaus turned around to look at her and he looked positively murderous _

"Is that Damon Bon?" Caroline asked tentatively in a hushed tone and stepped a foot away from Klaus but he grabbed her hand... not in a nice way this time and pulled her closer, totally flush against his body... and she wondered if the stupid hybrid had any idea what that did to her

"_Yeah... he followed me" Bonnie said sadly _

"Why?" Caroline managed to mumble out as Klaus stared her down

"_Coz he's a jerk and bored... forget him, if Klaus was letting you go why didn't you go with Stefan Care?" Bonnie asked purposely saying Stefan and not Damon and she heard Damon growl _

"That... is a long story Bon" Caroline whispered and saw the small smile that crossed Klaus's face and she gathered up the courage and pulled herself a little away from him and he let her "But know this Bon... I love you, you're my best friend" she added hastily as a small tear slipped down

"_I love you too Care... but I just don't understand..." Bonnie trailed off racking her brain for words to express herself, taking a deep breath she added "But I trust you Care... so if you choose to stay then I trust that you knew what you were doing" she added confidently and Caroline practically did a happy dance at her reply _

"That means so much to me Bon... well I'll call you sometime later I guess..." Caroline said and turned when Klaus tapped her on the shoulder and held his hand out expressly and Caroline understood, nodding at him she added "Uhm... Klaus wants to talk to you Bon... here"

"Good evening Bennet... I hope Santiago is treating you well" Klaus said in his silky voice

"_Extremely... it's a wonderful city is it not?" Bonnie replied with such calm and confidence that everyone including Damon was surprised... Klaus though on the other hand quite happy at her cheek _

"If you need any help hunting that troublesome warlock do let me know, I have many contacts there" Klaus said

"_I think I can manage alone" Bonnie said firmly... the coldness returning to her voice, yet still no trace of fear _

"Of course you can" Klaus said smirking and added "Well if you ever get bored of trying to look for ways to kill me; you should come join us... I presume it would make your friend happy"

_Bonnie took her time answering and said "That sounds like an invitation" _

"It is" he replied simply

"_An open invitation to come join your little party... hmmm" Bonnie mocked _

"With conditions of course" Klaus said with a cheeky smile

"_Like" came the instant reply _

"I don't try to kill you... you don't try to kill me" Klaus said airily waving his hands

"_If I don't get to kill you then why the hell should I come anywhere near you" Bonnie snapped back with a bossy tone and Klaus laughed... actually laughed heartily_

"Touché Bennet..." Klaus said softly and quickly added "But bring that depraved Salvatore with you and I'll make you pay... I hate that vampire"

"_Who doesn't?" Bonnie snorted and Caroline giggled_

Klaus couldn't help but smirk at Caroline... she was the only one who had the guts to giggle in front of Klaus the terror... seriously who does that?

"Keep my offer in mind though... I do have something you hold dear" Klaus said finitely

"_Is that a threat?" Bonnie asked harshly _

"Absolutely not" Klaus replied instantly "I assure you I have no intention of harming Caroline" Caroline couldn't help but smile a little at that... god she felt like a heroine out of a 40's movie

"_You understand if I don't completely believe you" Bonnie said _

"I suppose so" Klaus said wickedly "Until next time Bennet"

"_Yes. Bye Care" Bonnie said knowing that Caroline could hear and snapped the phone shut_

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat down as soon as she closed her phone, she had to... this was a lot to take in. Klaus practically invited her, like they were on Euro trip or something... then Caroline sounded fine and he said he had no intention of harming her and Bonnie was surprised to find his tone sincere. She shook her head at the whole conversation as she breathed deeply to calm her herself... appearing so calm and collected to Klaus was not an easy task<p>

"Well that was... weird" Damon said doing that eyebrow thing

"Yeah" Bonnie replied incoherently

"You're not considering it are you?" Damon asked worriedly

"Not yet... First I do my research then... then see where that goes"

Damon nodded knowing she wasn't telling the complete truth then said "Warlock then?" pointing ahead and she sighed and got up and followed him out the door

* * *

><p>"Caroline" Klaus said grabbing her hand as she turned around to go inside after their talk with Bonnie. She turned around to look at him curiously he let her hand go and stared straight into her eyes<p>

"Do not delude yourself into thinking that I care for you... I'm not here to _protect_ you" he hissed menacingly and pretended not to notice the hurt that crossed her face, but it was gone as fast it had come

"That's not what I meant" she said raising her head high and he looked at her skeptically

"Then?"

"You want me for something... and until you get what you want I'm sure you'll keep me safe, until I'm of use to you that is. I won't be a fool to assume _anyone_ cares for me... least of all _you_" she spat the '_you_' with as much venom as she could and turned around and wobbled back to Rebekah who was calling for her

Klaus gulped as he turned back to look into the distance... and wondered why he hadn't snapped her neck... anyone who spoke to him like that would have met a horrifying death and yet he let this annoyingly _girly _vampire get by with such travesties. He would take her word and settle on the fact that he needed her...Yes this was his explanation for his peculiar behavior and decided to not dwell on it anymore... Seriously though who the hell _giggles _in front of Klaus?

He decided to focus on his plans at the palace and his means to lure the witch to join them and pushed any other thoughts that came into his head... especially... especially the memory of how he had felt a different kind of lust when he had watched the blonde drain that man... he was Klaus the terrible... not Klaus the curious, that too about a daft baby vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N- Here goes chapter 4, this took an eternity to update I know and I'm so sorry about that, I just couldn't frame the words but now it's here and the ideas are freely flowing so it should be faster from now on. I hope you like this chapter and please let me know what you think, I love reading your reviews. REVIEW tc..._

_Oh and I have a new poll out please help me by voting on it! tc... _

* * *

><p><em>This is dedicated to <em>**Black angel shatakshi** _I hope you like..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>"I couldn't quite believe a Bennet was looking for me... but here she is, I can smell all those witches inside you you know" the dirty ragged and slightly stinking old man sneered in awe, perched on top of a make shift chair made out of wood barks and logs and the occasional bones. If Bonnie hadn't been 99% disgusted she would have thought she had suddenly been transported into the Pirates of the Caribbean world, and that world with no Johnny Depp made no fucking sense. So she was pissed to say the least and it didn't help that Damon was making retching noises behind her.<p>

"Yes, quite wonderful isn't it" she sneered back sarcastically at the warlock, shaking her hand furiously to throw off the spider trying to crawl its way onto her. She was certain Damon shuddered behind her; she'd tease him about that later.

"So why are you here then?" the warlock asked, his mouth splitting into a wide grin displaying his perfectly diseasing teeth, Bonnie tried her best to ignore his black teeth whereas Damon just looked at him aghast shaking his head

"I was told by Arela that you might know a way to kill Klaus" Bonnie replied pinching her nose, quite jealous of the fact that Damon didn't need to breathe, that would be a blessing right now.

"Arela... she has no patience that kid" he mumbled with a small chuckle "I don't know a way to kill Klaus" he added simply and watched as Bonnie sighed deeply and turned to give her vampire companion a glance and turned her back to walk out of the dungeon.

"You didn't let me finish dear..." the warlock said getting off his chair and Bonnie whipped around to scowl at him

"Do not call me _dear_" she spat and he threw his hands in the air

"Very well... I don't know a way to kill Klaus true, but I have foreseen very tragic events in his future"

"Foreseen..." Damon said confused "You're a warlock, warlocks don't foresee"

"I'm not just a warlock... I am a sabiath"

"A who now?" Damon challenged perplexed

"A mixture of a warlock and seer..." Bonnie mumbled incoherently her eyes wide at this new information

"Seer..." the warlock mocked in indignation "They are overrated things them... I prefer to go by sabiath" he added firmly to which Bonnie snorted

"Yes and I prefer to go by first lady, but that isn't gonna happen is it?" she snapped "So quit the magic lesson and tell us what you saw"

"You don't have to... how shall I put it?" the warl- sabiath said airily waving his hand for dramatic effect "Worry, yes you won't have to worry about Klaus _soon_" he added with a smug smile

"Why?" Damon asked instantly

"Because he will die" he replied firmly and Bonnie and Damon's eyes widened in unison "And no one can stop it, it is already written"

Damon and Bonnie turned their faces to the side and glanced at each other slightly in shock over this new piece of information.

"How can you be so sure?" Bonnie asked and he sighed in annoyance

"Sabiaths see what is written, it is already in motion it can't be stopped. Don't worry, he'll be very much dead"

"It can't be prevented" Damon asked for confirmation taking a step closer to the warlock despite being repulsed by him

"Such events are difficult, next to impossible to change. Once it is written it cannot be defied"

"I suppose there is no point in asking you for details?" Bonnie asked meekly and he chuckled

"No... future isn't so simple, we only see the result not the process" he replied and she nodded solemnly still quite taken aback so he added for good measure "All you need to know Bonnie Bennet it that they will die... everything will be right"

She merely looked at him and gave in as Damon dragged her out of the dungeon, wanting nothing more to put considerable distance between them and his decaying teeth.

* * *

><p>Klaus tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Caroline to make her way treacherously slow to him, he huffed and placed his forefinger and thumb at the bridge of his nose and brows pinching it hard to stop himself from wringing her neck.<p>

She huffed as she reached near him bending down to rub the sole of her feet and he whipped around to walk ahead and she made a whimpering sound that reminded him of a dying dog.

"What?"

"I can't walk... my feet hurt" she complained furrowing her brows

"Well maybe you shouldn't have worn 6 inch heels for a nature trek love" he quipped

"You didn't tell me we were going to go forage in the forest... I thought we were coming to the palace" she moaned stomping her foot

"Just shut up and walk Caroline" he snapped grabbing her arm and pulling her along with him, that's when she knew he was serious. And again she tried very hard not to think about the fact that Klaus was holding her. She gulped nervously and wondered if he could tell something like that was going on in her head, he said he knew everything. She certainly hoped he didn't know about her massive attraction towards him, though she thought she hid it well. Thank god she didn't have a heartbeat or this would be very twilight style.

"Where are we going?" she asked desperately avoiding the icky looking leaves and logs.

He didn't answer only grunted in response glancing back to make sure they weren't followed and ploughed through the thick vegetation.

"Can we go to the palace later" she tried again with a pleading touch to her voice "I wanna have that wine again" she smiled at the memory

"No" he said simply and she pouted heavily

"I really like that wine..." she mumbled under her breath and he huffed as he twirled her around to the other side to prevent her from walking straight into a huge tree

"I'll buy you bottles and bottles of them" he said dryly "In fact I'll even make a cellar full of them, if you'll just shut up for five fucking seconds" he added menacingly

"Fine" she said angrily and whipped her arm away from him earning an angry look and a raised brow, and just to piss him off further she walked ahead of him steadily until he rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the waist pulling her behind him and leading the way deeper into the forest. She thought it was a good idea, she had no clue where to go and it was really really dark, and despite her vampire senses she had already walked into three trees. Damn that hurt.

They walked for a good half hour more when he started to slow down, coz he could see something in the distance. All Caroline saw was darkness, he stopped midway and she bumped right into his back, her hands stopping at his waist.

"Ouch..." she whimpered taking a few steps back and rubbing her nose. Apparently he was just as thick and solid as the tree barks. He turned to her with a smile, holding her hand once again and pulling her towards her left and came to a stop when they reached a small well.

She mumbled a small 'huh' she never thought she'd see a well here.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, she hadn't said a word in half hour, the longest she had gone in _ages_.

"I need something from inside that well" he replied bending over and peeking inside and she scrunched up her face thoroughly confused

"From inside the well?" she repeated and he nodded his head walking to the other side and picked up a rope from the ground and walked back to her side

"How do you know it's here?" she asked "Whatever it is... that is here" she added rolling her own eyes at how stupid it sounded

"I've always know it's here... but I need it now" he pressed throwing the rope over the pulley and binding it tightly

"What is in there?" she asked and he turned to look at her

"A book"

She snorted and raised her gaze to him expecting a cocky smirk, but instead found a very serious expression

"Oh! You're serious?" she blurted and he nodded

"But...but" she stuttered looking down into the well "There's water in it" she could see the small ripples reflecting off the little moonlight that was penetrating around the well.

"Very observant of you love, yes a well with water in it" he mocked and she wished he would stop calling her love; she was conflicted enough as it is.

"The book will be spoiled..." she pressed vehemently and he shook his head

"No... It's a witches book it'll be fine"

She wrinkled her forehead, bursting with a hundred questions. Why in the hell did he care so much about a book...in the bottom of a well, next to palace in Monaco? She simple rolled her eyes at her incessant need to know everything and crossed her arms over her chest and stepped back ready to watch him dive into the well and whip out the magic water-resistant book. He simply stared at her for a full minute seemingly confused at how to proceed and she couldn't for the life of her understand why he was just standing there and not going about his business.

"Ah..." he said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck and she widened her eyes questioningly "I can't... I'm not allowed to go down there..."

She furrowed her brows confused for a second then it dawned on her what he mean and she gasped, shifting on her feet uncomfortably pointing to the well stuttering incoherently and he gave her a sad smile and she positively fumed

"I'm not going in there" she yelped and shook her head to add emphasis "You get your own stupid book..."

"Caroline..." he started but she screeched him across

"No...no..no..." she said adamantly "it's dark in there... and icky and slimy and and... maybe this is a trap huh? There must be some weird creatures or poison ivy or something that gonna eat me alive, and you're using me instead of doing it yourself so no way in hell mister!"

He gave her an amused look and said "Did you get that from Harry Potter?" she scowled at him for that "There is nothing in there, apart from the book... and maybe some moss" he added purely to see the half disgusted half terrified look on her face which made him want to laugh very badly.

"Why couldn't you have taken Rebekah... and why can't _you_ go?" she said desperately clenching her fists by her side and she reminded him of a child

"This long trek with Bekah? I would have ripped my ears off" he smirked, and in her dysfunctional and heavily lust over-driven mind she took that as a compliment, even though he wasn't actually choosing her per say, he was only saying that he thought she was less annoying than Rebekah, but as before mentioned Caroline's brain was too addled with Klaus in all his muscular glory to quite register the difference.

"And I can't go because the witch cursed it so... I can't, _literally_ can't go inside" he continued and stuck his hand into the inner periphery of the well and it just bounced back, like the barriers to houses.

"But...but" she stammered realizing that he was telling the truth "But it's dark in there" she whimpered pleadingly taking a few steps ahead to stare into the black abyss and shivered at the mere thought of having to go in there.

"Caroline you're a vampire" he said exasperated and she scowled at nothing in particular... just her whole freaking life

"Why do you need the book... maybe find a spell or something to get it out of there" she offered

"Still not Harry Potter" he joked and sighed looking at her fear-stricken face and added in a soft sweet voice "Please love"

She groaned angrily. He just had to call her love didn't he? That self-serving psycho-hybrid

"Fine..." she said defeated and he smiled instantly "But if anything bites me... I'll I'll bite you back..." she warned blushing suddenly and he controlled the urge to burst out laughing

He tied the rope compactly around her waist and wrapped the other end of it on his arm, and was about to help her onto the edge of the well when she whimpered in protest and held out a hand trying to calm herself. She really didn't like this; she wasn't a fan of closed places... the elevator in the mall, that dark closet in school, the pillow smothering her to death, the cell in Brady's trailer, the dungeon her dad tried to _fix_ her in... She was afraid of getting stuck in that small, dark place, but she had no choice

Almost as if he could tell her fears, he did something he had never done before. He moved closer and snaked one arm around her waist carefully and tilted her chin up to get her to look at him

"I won't let you fall love" he whispered and she gulped and nodded, thoroughly flustered by his close proximity.

He really needed to stop calling her that, or she was positively going to swoon one day.

* * *

><p>"You think he was telling the truth... and wasn't just you know...loco?" Damon asked skeptically turning his head side to side watching as Bonnie permanently etched the floorboard with her persistent pacing.<p>

"Sabiaths are real... and I got a different vibe from him other than just warlock" she replied running her hands over her clothes just for something to do

"I don't know Bonnie... he didn't seem all there" Damon said taping his forehead with his forefinger causing Bonnie to snort. Damon taking about someone not seeming all there was too ironic.

"No... He's powerful Arela wouldn't have sent me to him otherwise" Bonnie said shaking her head

"Who's Arela?" Damon inquired

"None of your business"

"A witch?" he pressed and she shot him a 'drop it' look, so he did though reluctantly. He had no fucking clue where the little witch was getting information from.

"Well... good news Klaus is gonna die. So we just wait for him to croak and then take Barbie back" Damon shrugged

"Something's wrong Damon... I just, I can't place it" she said stopping her pacing and replayed the warlock's words in her head. She stood frozen suddenly and gasped slapping a hand to her mouth wide-eyed and Damon shot to his feet.

"What?"

"He said they" she mumbled and Damon did that weird eyebrow thing

"Ah... what?"

"_They_ Damon... not him, he or Klaus" she said breathlessly "His words were 'All you need to know Bonnie Bennet it that _they_ will die... everything will be right'. _They_ will die, not just Klaus someone else too..."

Damon's eyes widened as the meaning set in and he watched as Bonnie collapsed onto the chair and closed her eyes tiredly.

"You don't..." Damon cleared his throat which had suddenly gone dry "You think he meant Caroline didn't you?"

"I don't know Damon..." she replied after a while "But I just can't understand why he's keeping her, so there has to be another reason"

"We need to go see the warlock again" Damon said grabbing his jacket and Bonnie nodded and looked up expectantly when he got a weird look on his face and turned to ask her seriously

"Would it be really rude if I bought him a Colgate?"

* * *

><p>"It's done, I got it, I got it...pull me out... pull me out pull me out" she screamed thrashing around a little bit and Klaus had her out in a few seconds and she collapsed trembling uncontrollably as soon as she put her legs around the edge and he caught her from falling.<p>

She was a mess of flying hair and flailing limbs as she fought with an invisible force, not even bothering to control her tears for the sake of her pride. She was so rattled than it didn't even register with her that Klaus's hands were all over her body

"Calm down... You're out, it's okay" he said exasperatedly trying to stop her from shivering, wrenching the book from her grasp and shoving it aside, he would look at it later "Calm down Caroline... My god stop shaking. Why are you so afraid?"

"I hate closed spaces..." she sniffed once she finally calmed down and rested her back against the sides of the wall and looked up as Klaus kneeled next to her holding her face.

"Why..." he asked with a dramatic eye roll

"Because I just do..." she screamed, that ungrateful jerk "Since I was a child, elevators. Closets, Katherine suffocating me, stupid werewolf pounding bullets and squirting vervain at me... my dad trying to torture the vampire out of me..." she continued whimpered and saw a flash of anger flicked across his face and his jaw clenched

"I'm sorry" he said suddenly "I didn't know that... but then why didn't you say that, why did you still go in"

"Because you said please" _and love_ she blurted before she could stop, but didn't add the love part. She didn't need to be more embarrassed than she already was.

He tilted his head to the side with a half surprised and half pitiful expression on his face, and she turned her gaze away from him. She must have truly sounded pathetic in that moment. She looked up at him when she heard a soft chuckle and pouted at him making fun of her

"Well if you had told me that, I wouldn't have made you do it. I could have asked one of my hundreds men to do it" he said impishly with a wolfish grin on his face

"Then why did you bring me with you here?" she asked softly, her voice returning from its high pitched state

He opened his mouth and shut it immediately furrowing his brows and said perplexed "I-I don't know"

She smiled involuntarily at his answer, and that was when she realized how close to her he was. His face barely two inches away from hers, his baby blue eyes boring into hers. Her gaze flickered to his full lips, which were open slightly from his confused state of mind. She wondered how it was possible to hate someone so devilishly handsome

And those dimples. She wanted to kiss them...no correction she wanted to lick them.

He cleared his throat and she jumped slightly, wondering if she had actually subconsciously done any of the things she was thinking about. Half of them were too filthy even to be told to a priest in a confessional, least of all you people. Thankfully, he took his hands off her face and moved his head back a few inches, or she was sure she would have kissed him; she really didn't need to give him more reasons to mock her. He got to his feet and held his hand out to help her up. She brushed the dirt and god knows what else off her clothes, which were half wet and very very dirty... just like her mind.

"Al right well, let's get back to the car" he said awkwardly "I'm sure some of the guards must have heard your wailing"

"Ah Klaus" she called back a little amused and he turned around with an exasperated sigh. What was it now? He wondered, a giant spider, gargoyles, or the big bad wolf... wait no, he was the big bad wolf. He practically chuckled at his own joke which turned into a scowl when he saw her cheeky expression.

"What?"

She merely pointed behind her at the forest floor, and he followed her gaze and it fell on the book sprawled out very much ignored. He mumbled something under his breath and walked to it snatching it off the ground and stuffing it under his jacket, giving her a murderous look before grabbing her arm and dragging her back to the car.

He had forgotten about the book completely, what the hell was happening to him?

* * *

><p>"He's dead" Bonnie repeated fearfully "Are you sure... check again"<p>

"He's dead" Damon muttered poking the disgusting sabiath with his finger as if afraid of contracting his lack of personal hygiene.

"Uh... how? Bite mark?" Bonnie asked sheepishly

"No... Snapped neck" Damon shook his head, getting to his feet

"So..." she urged him on

"So... definitely vampire" he concluded and she nodded her suspicions confirmed

"I'm thinking more on the lines of definitely Klaus" she said through clenched teeth and Damon sighed in agreement.

* * *

><p>Klaus silently stared out the window as their car sped back to their compelled house, which was almost as lavish as the palace itself. He was completely and utterly baffled by not only her's but his behavior as well, he had seen his fair share of women in his time. He was 'ancient' as Caroline put it, but never never before had he experienced something like this, he couldn't even name it. All knew was that he was very uncomfortable with it and definitely did not want a repeat of said events ever again. He was oblivious of the fact that the blonde alongside him on the other hand had quite the opposite intentions.<p>

Caroline didn't feel all that embarrassed anymore, sure his mere voice sent a shiver down her spine, but she wasn't the only one who felt this weird attraction. She could tell from the way that Klaus behaved after their close call that he was affected by her as well, what he felt she had no clue, but she was sure that if she had kissed him at that moment, he may have been horrified and threatened to rip her heart out, but he would have definitely enjoyed it. So that's why she made her decision, she was just going to see how much more resistance the badass hybrid had. She smiled to herself as she snuggled deeper into his jacket reveling in his smell, which he had given to her courtesy of her wet clothes. She knew this was probably an 'embarrass yourself' mission and would only be faced with rejection and his laughing his ass off at her, but she couldn't help but want to grab his face and kiss him senseless.

Caroline Forbes was the queen of seduction and her next target was Klaus the hybrid.

Just then Klaus's cell phone started vibrating in his jacket and she jumped up in surprise and took it out nonetheless and silently handed it to him. He smirked as he recognized the area code and flicked it open and answered cheerily

"My favorite witch" he beamed and Caroline turned to look at him surprised

"_Klaus" Bonnie greeted him in her customary steely voice _

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he piped up

"_Just wondering if you know anything about Sabiaths?" _

Klaus chuckled humorously and Caroline looked at him questioningly "Not much, I just know a dead one"

"_Yes, very freshly dead indeed" Bonnie said dryly _

"I strongly suggest a bath in disinfectant for a fickle human like you, after having met him you need it" Klaus said and then added enthusiastically "Tell me did he turn that Salvatore into a worm or something?"

Both Caroline and Bonnie laughed at the sheer joy in his voice at the mere thought

"_Unfortunately no... It seems the sabiath was quite afraid of me" Bonnie answered after shooting a glance at a furious Damon _

"As he should be" Klaus said stoically

"_I'm starting to wonder Klaus..." Bonnie said dreamily running a hand through her hair _

"Yes Bennet..." Klaus urged her on

"_I'm starting to think that you already know what I know" she finished vaguely leaving Caroline with an upturned scowl at having no clue what this was about _

"Then you would be thinking right" Klaus said silkily

"_I'm also starting to think..."_

"Yes Bennet" he repeated himself amused at her playing with him

"_I'm starting to think its time I join you" she concluded _

"Wise choice Bennet, wise choice" Klaus smiled devishly and Bonnie nodded, though they both knew this was not a wise choice at all.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N- Here goes chapter 5... Sorry it took so long, but I'm really busy with so many stories. Anyway hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. I love that people like this story so it gives me encouragement to write more. So please keep the reviews coming and let me know what you think. I hope you like. REVIEW tc..._

_This chapter is dedicated to _**SerenaSuicide**_, finally an update I hope you like it._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't like this Bonnie... I really really don't like this" Damon asserted grasping tightly at her hand and she whipped it out, hissing at him.<p>

"Who asked you?" she snapped, her eyes widening as if threatening him to answer

"You can't expect me to be 'ok' with you _willingly_ going to join Klaus, Bonnie... who the hell does that?" Damon countered

"Caroline did" Bonnie yelped and Damon rolled his eyes and shook his head. His implied meaning was clear

"Barbie isn't the brightest bulb..." he stopped midway when he saw the murderous expression on her face.

"I am not leaving her there alone" Bonnie said decisively "When I have no clue what is going to happen... she can't look after herself and I don't trust Klaus, she needs someone to look out for her Damon"

"Then I'll go..." Damon said acutely puffing his chest and taking a step forward towards Bonnie "I'll go and make some deal with Klaus, get him to free Caroline."

"Yeah right" Bonnie snorted "You Salvatore's and your deals are what ruin everything. _I'll_ handle this"

"What about the plan to kill Klaus huh...?" Damon asked angrily

"I've looked enough, there is nothing and now I'm scared that Caroline might get involved in whatever it is that kills Klaus... I have to protect her Damon"

Damon sighed and hung his head in defeat; he knew she was right someone had to be there present to protect Caroline. And who better than Bonnie, Klaus had practically invited her over... which obviously meant he had a hidden agenda but they had no other choice. It's not like they could actually _physically_ do anything against Klaus... he was just too strong.

"I still don't like this..." Damon mumbled and Bonnie smiled softly at him

"No other option Damon, I'm getting restless this far away from her and Klaus has always been two steps ahead of me... I'll have to do whatever I can over there itself" Bonnie said softly placing a hand on Damon's arm

"I'm coming with you" Damon said firmly and she shook her head furiously

"He doesn't like you Damon, he'd love a reason to kill you" Bonnie warned

"But you can't go there alone, what if it's a trap?"

"I don't think it is, at least not to start off with" Bonnie said slowly and just as she was about to add something else her phone starting vibrating so she foraged in her bag, retrieving it she flipped it open and took a deep breath once she saw the area-code, it was an international call... only one person that could be.

"Klaus" she greeted in what had become her customary tone reserved only for him.

"_Bennet... I'm glad that you'll finally be joining us" Klaus drawly voice carried across the phone. _

"Yes you should be" Bonnie retorted and she could have sworn she heard Klaus chuckle

"_Well I already know your flight details and me and your friend will be there to receive you" Klaus said in a stoic voice _

Bonnie was neither stumped nor surprised, she had recently adopted Caroline's belief in the statement 'Klaus knows everything' so it was no biggie that he knew her flight details. And she was very happy that she wasn't going to have to find her own way in Monaco.

"Good" she replied simply "And how is Caroline?" she added a little wearily, the control in her voice slipping slightly as she inquired about her friend.

Bonnie almost panicked for a few second when all she got from Klaus was silence. The look on Damon's faces showing her inner fear. What had happened? Was she hurt?

"_She's fine" Klaus said simply, and Bonnie could clearly detect a sudden heaviness in his voice "At this moment she's trying to get the Duke of something to stop groping her" he added with a heavy sigh _

Damon cringed at his words but Bonnie laughed a little, the whole sentence coming from Klaus just seemed too funny, and yet the demeanor in which he spoke was making bothering her. Klaus suddenly seemed distant and weary, almost confused, and Bonnie couldn't understand why that could be. Bonnie took a deep breath as she decided to take a shot at something she had been thinking of a while, Klaus wanted her to join her for some reason... most probably coz she was a witch and a strong one too. So she just had to take this chance...

"If I decide to join you, say indefinitely or as long as you need me" Bonnie said with trepidation "Will you let Caroline go?" Damon's eyes widened as he tried to show his adamant protest to her deal, but she held up a hand to shut him up.

"_She was given the choice to leave before, yet she chose not to. And with you coming I doubt she would want to leave" Klaus said solemnly _

"Why didn't she leave?" Bonnie asked desperately and Damon nodded his head violently "Did you compel her?"

"_Of course not" Klaus said almost offended, sounding appalled at the mere thought of it "She didn't leave with your friends because she knows she isn't wanted there" _

"What made her think that?" Bonnie asked fearfully

"_Well you see we overheard a very interesting conversation between your Scooby Doo gang, where they pretty much decided that she was worthless compared to the little doppelganger" Klaus smirked, his amusement carrying in his voice "Everyone except you that is" _

Bonnie closed her eyes in anguish; she couldn't even begin to think how bad Caroline must have felt hearing that. She as her friend had felt so bad so it was impossible to imagine what Caroline would have gone through. No doubt she preferred to stay with Klaus than go back to those people. Bonnie looked at Damon almost pitying as he seemed aghast at the fact that Caroline had heard all that. He gulped nervously and sat down on the bench barely even paying attention to Bonnie who was looking at him sadly.

"_Why do you think she only requested to speak to you?" Klaus added for good measure_

"Yes, well..." Bonnie said croakily unsure what to say to that, when Damon was listening too "But you can force her to leave can't you?" she added suddenly remembering what she had been asking him "If I do as you say, will you make her leave?"

"_No" Klaus said simply after a while leaving nothing to interpretation_

Bonnie sighed in defeat, this could mean only thing; he needed Caroline as well... for something

"I'll see you in a few hours then" Bonnie commented tonelessly

"_Later Bennet" Klaus said and snapped the phone shut_

Bonnie exhaled unnecessarily, fidgeting with her fingers wondering what to say to Damon. She could tell from the week she had spent with him, that he cared about her and Caroline... for their well-being at least. The guilt of how he had behaved when Caroline had been taken and obviously something that happened back home had made him come to help Bonnie, and now he just learned that Caroline knew exactly how he had behaved and what he had said. Thus his practically catatonic state as he stared at the same point on the floor.

"I have to get going" Bonnie said finally when they announced the boarding of her flight.

"I'm gonna get the next flight" Damon said standing up and before Bonnie could protest he continued "Not to meet Klaus, but I'll watch from a distance... I have to do that Bonnie" he added almost pleadingly and she slowly nodded understanding his need to want to protect them, it was almost similar to the protective tendency she had towards Caroline.

Bonnie gave him an 'I'm sorry' sort of shrug and picked up her bag and he sat back down.

"I got too lost in Elena didn't I?" Damon said so softly that Bonnie almost missed it.

"Yeah you kind of did" she sighed "But most of us did Damon, some more than others. The problem is you never realized when it began to destroy you"

"Tell Caroline I said..." he trailed off lamely and she nodded her head smiling "And both of you be careful, and tell Barbie not to fall for Klaus's bullshit" he added darkly

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked confused

"You heard his voice when he was talking about her, something happened there Bonnie" Damon said menacingly "I'm already worried that she chose to stay with _him_ off all the people, and Barbie has a track record of getting friendly with one's she shouldn't" he added waving his hand to point at himself.

Bonnie knew what he meant, Caroline had fallen for Damon and then Tyler even though he was a werewolf... she really did a knack of doing these things.

"Yeah but Damon... this is Klaus" Bonnie laughed dismissing Damon's concerns, and he sighed

"He may be the evil conniving master mind of everything that is big bad and ugly but..." Damon warned

"But..." Bonnie urged him on

"He's still a man" Damon concluded forebodingly.

* * *

><p>"So when do we go to get Bonnie?" Caroline asked slurring slight as she made her way to Klaus near the balcony.<p>

Klaus sighed as he heard her and smiled politely at the very pretty and appetizing Duchess batting her eyelashes at him. He really did not like her when she got drunk, and for some godforsaken reason she chose royal occasions to get stone cold drunk.

"One moment" Klaus smiled seductively at the Duchess of god knows what, she made a small bow and moved away to give him and Caroline privacy.

Caroline wrinkled her nose in disgust at the retreating red-head, getting the sudden urge to slap her senseless, when she realized that she was a vampire and draining her dry was probably a better idea. Though she was sure Klaus had the same intentions towards her as well.

"There are still a few more hours for her flight to land Caroline" he turned to her angrily, widening his eyes at her to add emphasis to the fact that he was not amused by her behavior tonight. She really wasn't afraid of making him angry anymore; she was resigned to her fate... alive as long as he wanted her living. But she was not resigned to his rejection. Though she should really have been used to rejection, she was the queen of being rejected... hell it was practically her middle name, but somehow this time it stung even more.

"Now go make yourself scarce, I was in the middle of an important conversation" he scolded thoroughly shaking her arm a bit, and she snorted

"No, you were in the middle of your next feed and fuck" she corrected and didn't even flinch when his eyes flashed yellow in warning "And I'm going don't fret" she spat and made her way back towards the dance floor, leaving a leering Klaus behind her.

She knew she made a pathetic image, but she really had no control over how many drinks she had tossed back. She had been a fool; she had always been a fool but this time she had been a bigger fool to think that Klaus felt something for her too. Whether it was friendship, or a general liking she didn't know, but it was obvious to her now that she had only imagined it. She knew she was starting to get a little infatuated with the original; she certainly was attracted to him. To her his incoherence in that little moment they had shared outside the well had been a sign of deeper feelings... but as usual she was delusional. But no, she was _only_ his means to an end.

She had tried everything. Actually taking an effort into looking as good as possible, smoothing her curls to give it the perfect bounce, wearing clothes that he seemed to appreciate at least on other women, making sure that she looked sexy but not slutty. But he hadn't given her a second look. So she came to the conclusion that he simply didn't find her attractive and she accepted it, she was many things but she was not over-confident.

So she tried to open up to him, whereas she would rarely speak to him unless spoken to, she began to willingly initiate conversations maximum of which ended with him abruptly leaving in between. She tried to talk to him about her life, her friends, the weather, recipes, politics, global warming, anything... but he wouldn't budge. He was like a block of stone, giving her cold and disapproving stares. So she started to ask him about why she was here... again no answer. Why were they still in Monaco? No answer. Why had Bonnie suddenly decided to come join them? 'Ask her' had been his reply. He did not relent, not once and she was beginning to break. She was starting to suffocate in that house/Mansion.

Ever since they had gone to retrieve that stupid book, he had been treating her so differently that she wanted to cry. He no longer called her 'Love' or 'Darling' or any of his other endearments that she hated and loved. She had never been called that in her life, and even if she knew he didn't mean it, it made her heart soar for those seconds. He no longer spoke to her; sometimes he didn't even look at her. But she kept put in her efforts to be nice to him until one day he yelled at her to 'just stop talking already', in an instant an image of her and Damon flashed her mind and she shut up. Suddenly embarrassed at how pathetic she was, trying to be _something_ with Klaus of all people made her doubt her sanity. So she stopped, she stopped trying to talk to him... she just retreated into a shell and was generally unnoticeable unless she was drunk.

Which she very much was right this instant.

She grabbed another glass of Champagne off the waiters tray and tossed in down in one go. She had also been drinking Wine (the one she loved, though it didn't taste so good today), scotch and something weird smelling that the Duke had given to her. She was truly and blissfully wasted... and thankfully numb.

"Someone looks like they've had too much to drink" a dark haired man smirked over to her. She merely smiled and raised her glass in acknowledgement, taking this as an encouragement he made his way closer to her, standing just a few inches away. She thought he looked somewhat like Elijah, but still not that handsome, rougher and rugged compared to the other original. His eyes glazed appreciatively over tightly wrapped purple bandage dress. It was too low cut and too short, not something she would have worn to a Royal party if she wasn't so messed up in the head.

"I'm Daniel" he said in a weird accent extending his hand out, and she was surprised when he only shook her hand and didn't kiss it like everyone else.

"Caroline" she replied trying to place his accent "You're not Royalty" she added more of a statement than a question; she could tell by his demeanor that he wasn't a Royal or a vampire. He was human.

"No" he laughed "Just a fortunate friend"

"Me too" she giggled and didn't object when he handed her another glass of Scotch, or Brandy or whatever the hell it was... she could hardly tell the difference.

"Not enjoying yourself?" he asked softly clinking his glass with hers

"Not really" she said timidly

"Don't like parties?" he inquired and she snorted, if only he knew how much she loved these shenanigans

"Just not in a good mood today" she replied somberly her eyes flitting to Klaus smirking and flirting with that despicable red-head

"Would you like to dance?" Daniel asked extending his hand out and she shook her head

"I'm not very comfortable with ball-room dancing" she said a little shyly and he smiled back warmly at her.

"Would you like to go somewhere a little more private" he asked shyly almost hopefully, a twinkle in his eyes and she smiled at him, biting her lower lip she considered what she should do. He was human, he couldn't possible hurt her... and more importantly he wanted her.

She only nodded and he took her hand and steered her towards the staircase.

She thought no one saw.

She didn't know Klaus had been watching her the whole time.

Daniel, the non-royal pushed her against the wall, crashing his lips to hers almost giddy that she wasn't pushing or shoving him away. His hands grabbed roughly at her waist hoisting up her dress so he could sneak his hand underneath it. He lifted her hips making her wrap her legs around his waist. His other hand held onto her neck with sure force that if she had been human she would have squeaked. His other hand had made its way to her breast squeezing it tightly. All the while she made no noise neither of pleasure nor of displeasure. She merely closed her eyes when she felt his erection press into the stomach... someone wanted her.

"Hey" a loud growl reverberated through the room, and she opened her eyes to see a furious Klaus, his brow furrowed in an unknown emotion.

"What hey?" Daniel said smugly, his hands still on her breast. The poor man not knowing whom he was retorting so proudly to.

"Caroline you're drunk" Klaus seethed fixing a sturdy glare on her

"So?" she countered whipping Daniel's hand from inside her dress. Pushing him slightly, she stood back down looking at Klaus through hooded lids. "What do you care?" she spat at him.

"Maybe you should leave us alone" Daniel said looking at Klaus, and Klaus turned his glare to give him a murderous look on his face. In an instant he was standing right in front of Daniel, snarling into his face

"Run as fast as you can" he compelled and Daniel literally ran from the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Caroline demanded angrily straightening her dress

"What the hell are _you_ doing?" Klaus countered and she scowled at him

"Oh so you're allowed to do it, I'm not" she yelled

"What have I been doing?" he asked nonplussed

She merely screamed loudly, not caring who listened. Why was he confusing her so much, why did he have to chose this moment to suddenly give a crap?

"Caroline you've gone crazy" Klaus said shaking his head

"Of course I have. Is it any wonder?" she screeched flinging around her wrap in her hand, and he had had enough. He grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the exit.

"You're drunk and stupid" he hissed "And we're leaving for the airport"

"Oh now you want to leave" she mumbled angrily wrenching her hand away from him and walking ahead of him.

He clenched his fists in anger and followed her stumbling out the door, hoping that Daniel had made it far far away by now... or he would end up very dead.

* * *

><p>Klaus felt like he was in some cliché Hollywood movie as he watched a suddenly rejuvenated and non-drunk Caroline bounce her way to Bonnie at the arrivals section. Both throwing their arms around each other like floats the blonde unable to hide her tears. But the witch he noticed was doing her best to hold her composure not letting her emotions get the better of her... but he knew this was only to put up a strong front for him, and he was sure the second the girls were alone the witch was going to break down too. The thing about existing for a 1000 years you learn a lot, even about meager things like women.<p>

"How are you Caroline" Bonnie asked hoarsely pulling back to inspect the blonde head to toe.

This only made Caroline cry harder, as she contemplated what or even how she should begin to explain what was happening. What was she supposed to tell Bonnie? That she had lost her mind, deluded herself into thinking that she mattered to Klaus even the tiniest bit and somewhere along the way she had developed a sort of crush or something on him. Hearing that, Bonnie would probably run back screaming straight from the arrivals to the departure lounge. So she kept her mouth and emotions shut

"I'm better now Bon" she replied truthfully, if anyone could make her feel better and stop her from doing stupid things like she was about to tonight it was Bonnie.

Klaus sauntered over to them in a few minutes, having given enough time for a dramatic reunion. Now it was time for him to make his presence felt.

"Bennet" he said giving a curt nod her way to acknowledge her presence. Bonnie quickly dis-entangled her hand from around Caroline and stiffened her back to make herself look taller, it didn't do much good but the determined expression on her face was enough for Klaus to get the message.

She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him and the first chance of killing him she got, she was taking it.

"Klaus" she replied in steely voice, and Caroline gazed from one to the other with a furrowed brow.

"You didn't bring the Salvatore along did you?" Klaus asked cheekily and Caroline actually turned to look around in the lounge wearily.

"No" Bonnie said simply "But if he chooses to follow, I have no control over him" she added purposely. She knew Damon was going to follow and watch, but she also knew there was a good chance Klaus would find out about that, and it served her better to have him trust her from the get go. She just hoped that Damon would be smart enough to know not to get too close.

"It does not matter" Klaus shrugged "He doesn't faze me"

"Right, so can we get going?" Caroline asked bitchily putting a hand on her hip and glaring at Klaus. "Or do you have to boast about being invincible in the middle of the arrivals lounge?"

Bonnie was thoroughly taken aback by the tone of Caroline's voice and the cold manner with which she was behaving with Klaus, she had only seen Caroline being nice and always a little cautious when it came to him, but not anymore. Maybe Damon was right, something did happen here.

Klaus rolled his eyes frustrated, but moved back a few steps holding his hand out for them in an invitation to start walking towards the exit.

And walk they did.

* * *

><p>"Where's Caroline?" was the first thing Bonnie asked she entered Klaus's 'study' for lack of a better term.<p>

He looked up from behind the dusty and decaying book he was reading, fixing her with a confused glare.

"She has gone for a walk" he simply said waving his hands out towards the giant garden/forest or whatever the hell it was.

"Good" Bonnie said firmly and Klaus cocked a brow at her verbatim

"Why?"

"There are some things we need to talk about, and that'll go much better without Caroline here" Bonnie answered, making her way to his bar and pouring her a generous drink. In her 6 weeks for searching for Klaus and Caroline, alcohol had become a good calming agent. And she definitely needed it now.

"Yes she does get quite annoying at times" Klaus snorted taking a sip from his own drink.

"Then let her go" Bonnie shot back

"Next question" Klaus dismissed waving his hands nonchalantly

"Why do you want me here?" she asked fixedly moving a step closer to him

"All in due time Bennet" he replied smoothly twirling the glass in his hand

"What's Caroline's part in all this?"

"This is getting quite monotonous" Klaus mocked "You know I'm not going to answer any of _these_ questions"

"Fine then" Bonnie smirked "What do you know?" she added in an almost whisper

"A lot more than you think" he replied categorically

"Do you ever answer a question directly?" she narrowed her eyes at him playfully, and Klaus smirked suddenly remembering when Caroline had demanded the same thing.

"What did the warlock tell you?" Klaus asked suddenly and it was time for Bonnie to cock a brow in amusement

"I thought you already know" she retorted

He didn't reply he merely smiled in that infuriating way, which made her want to wipe that smirk off his face.

"What do you know Klaus?" she repeated more firmly this time.

"It must be exhausting" Klaus commented scrunching his brows together "Not knowing how much I know, not knowing whether the information you have is anything new or even worthwhile. I pity you Bennet"

"Oh really" she mock pouted "Then why don't you help me out?"

"My pity is merely a fleeting nano-moment" he retorted "It rarely ever translates to generosity"

Bonnie almost laughed at him saying nano-moment... was it even a word?

"There was obviously more I had to learn from the warlock" Bonnie said airily "But unfortunately he got very dead"

"Yes sad isn't it" Klaus said widening his eyes playfully unable to stop a small smile, and that action of his made it dead clear to Bonnie that he was the one responsible for the warlocks death, which meant that he had information very harmful to Klaus. And she had just missed it.

She was just about to say something when she heard a loud scream from outside that caused her to startle. Fear clouded her as she recognized that voice...

"That's Caroline" Bonnie said fearfully suddenly more alert, and Klaus furrowed his brow as he strained his ears to pick up any more noises.

Everything was silent for a moment, before they heard that scream again and Bonnie jumped into action half running outside towards the sound, Klaus close at her feet.

"What did you do?" she barked and he rolled his eyes

"I didn't do anything, I've been in front of you the whole time" he chided.

She didn't reply only ran faster as she heard Caroline yell out again.

They neared a point just at the edge of a forest, and she saw Caroline being held back by a beefy man. Her hands pinned behind her back, her face contorted in fear as she tried to break free, while two other large men were circling closer to her. Caroline's eyes flickered wildly until they landed on Klaus, and for a second it seemed like she was going to call out but she clasped her mouth shut.

"Bonnie" she screamed slightly wriggling in the man's tight grasp, looking pleadingly at her friend.

Bonnie knew that they couldn't possibly be human if Caroline couldn't fight them off.

She turned towards Klaus expecting him to do something, but he merely half raised his hands in the air, looking on at the whole situation in complete confusion. She was about to scream at him to do something when Caroline let out a squeaky little scream and Bonnie realized that he wasn't going to do anything.

So she decided to take things into her own hands.

She scrunched her eyes close as she concentrated on all her powers, her back stiffening and her shoulders rising as she took a deep breath, all the while unaware that Klaus had been watching her fascinated.

Her eyes shot open as she spread her hand out, sending the man holding onto Caroline flying back into the forest hitting his back hard on a giant tree bark. Caroline stumbled at the sudden sensation and was just about to zoop away when she was held back by one of the other attackers, using the trick Stefan had taught her she flipped him over pushing him onto his back in a thud and she almost smiled at herself before the man who had been flipped back like a piñata by Bonnie was coming at her again and she froze slightly unable to move as suddenly a gut wrenching noise filled the air. It was the noise of his bones breaking, he was slowly falling on his knees as his bones snapped into places they shouldn't be. The same thing was happening to the other guy left standing. For a second Caroline thought they were turning into wolves, until she saw Bonnie standing a few feet away, her eyes glazed over with a wild look in her face as she gave a small jerk and as a result the writhing men on the floor screamed even louder.

Klaus was watching the witch in pure awe, especially when she gave a small grunt and the two attackers fell limp on the ground passing out from the pain she had been causing. His eyes flickered from her determined face to her flying hair to her left hand where a small black mark was suddenly visible. He smiled inwardly to himself as she regained her slumped posture, and panted deeply attempting to regain her strength. She was exhausted and it was only because she had attempted such difficult magic that the mark appeared. It was gone as soon as it had come. He was startled out of his reverie when he heard her screaming Caroline's name and he turned to see the man who had been slam dunked by the blonde getting to his feet ready to attack.

Bonnie was too tired to attempt any more magic so she merely yelled hoping that Caroline would get out of the way.

Caroline gasped and turned to see the man snarling in her face his hand about to rip into her chest when he suddenly limped and feel to the ground with a gurgle. She looked from his bloody body to Klaus standing behind him with his heart in his hands and a livid expression on his face.

"Caroline..." Bonnie said as she ran to her friend, hugging her around the shoulders "Are you okay?"

"Mmhmm" Caroline said nodding her head slowly. She was fine technically; a small bruise on her arm was all there was to show of her encounter.

"What was that?" Bonnie demanded directing her glare at Klaus who was wiping the blood on his t-shirt.

"I have many enemies" he shrugged "If I stick around in one place long enough; they find some way to weasel their way in"

Bonnie merely nodded as she gathered Caroline into her arms and made her way to the sanctuary of the house, while Klaus went to deal with the remaining men lying on the floor.

Bonnie not believing his explanation for a second and Klaus knowing full well that she didn't believe it.

* * *

><p>"You did that on purpose"<p>

Klaus looked up from the book he was deeply engrossed in, the fading light of the evening enveloping his study. He looked up to see a disheveled Caroline standing near the door, she had changed into jeans and a sweater which she was hugging closer to her body as she stepped inside the room, fixing him with an unwavering glare. Her eyes were watery and tired, but more importantly they were hurt and accusatory.

"You did that on purpose" she repeated and her voice broke to further cement his opinion that she had been crying, and he still couldn't comprehend how crying came so easily to her.

When he made no reply just slowly closed the book he was reading, getting up from his seat, she continued on.

"They were your hybrids. I've been here for 6 weeks now, I know your hybrids" she croaked "_You_ told me to go for a walk, and _you_ told them to attack me"

He didn't make a noise, his face displaying no emotion. He merely shifted on his feet uncomfortable all of a sudden. Why was her disappointed glare making him so uncomfortable? He couldn't understand.

"All to see Bonnie's mark" she whispered softly, stifling a sob

He jerked his head up to look her dead in the eye, his brow furrowing making him look so much older than he did. He had underestimated her; she wasn't as dumb as he thought she was.

"They..." he stuttered his voice much hoarse than he expected, he cleared his throat and continued "They were told not to hurt you"

Caroline snorted, a sad sinister smile forming on her face.

"They didn't" she stated "_They_ weren't the ones who hurt me, trust me" she added decisively

His eyes softened as he heard her underlying meaning and he wondered why it mattered so much to him how she felt. It really shouldn't... she was disposable, a means to an end that was it. Right?

"I'm sorry" he said slowly, surprising and appalling himself at the same time. Why in god's name did he feel the need to do that?

"No _I'm_ sorry" she corrected "I'm sorry for forgetting that I'm just a toy, always have been and always will be"

She gave him one last glare through her clouded eyes before turning around and exiting, leaving a frozen Klaus behind.

* * *

><p><em>AN- So what do you think? _


	6. Chapter 6

_A.N- Here goes chapter 6... Again sorry for the wait. I hope this is worth the wait. Klaus is a little bit more like canon Klaus in this chapter, if the writers decided he could be all mushy and what not then why not in my fic eh? Please let me know what you think of this chappie, REVIEW tc..._

_Who else squealed at the Klaroline in 3x14? I did! And who else wanted to kill Elena? Me!_

* * *

><p><strong>Imp AN- **_Ok so I have some doubts that you guys need to help me with. Now that Klaroline had gone canon, many people want this to be only Klaroline and not a love triangle, so if you want that let me know in the review or PM me. If you want a triangle then let me know that as well. I will go with the majority opinion._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Bonnie felt like a child at this particular moment, sitting in between Klaus and Caroline in the stretch, deadly silent limo. A child whose parents were having a fight and refused to speak to each other, leaving the unfortunate child i.e. Bonnie in this case as the only source of communication between the two. She had been told by Klaus to tell Caroline that '<em>they were leaving and she should pack her things properly, because he was not coming back all the way to Monaco just because she forgot her favorite pantyhose'<em>, Caroline had then promptly sent her back to inform Klaus _'that she was not a child and he didn't need to patronize her and she's ready to leave any freaking instant, and she'll make him buy 10 more pantyhose's if she wants to'._

Basic point, they refused to speak to each other but still insisted on getting their messages across, making for a very frustrated Bonnie.

She was uncomfortable in the eerie silence that filled the room every time Caroline and Klaus were in it together. And from experience Bonnie knew that nothing was ever quiet when Caroline was present, that girl could talk the devil's ear off. And yet here she sat stoically silent next to Bonnie staring out the window deep in thought, not bothering to show any emotion at all. Klaus was mimicking her actions but only with a permanent scowl etched on his face.

"So" Bonnie said uncomfortably looking from to the other looking for any form of respite "Did you two have a fight or something?"

"No" they both said together, in the same tone and at the same time

"Everything is fine" Klaus said in such a heavy voice that it just reassured Bonnie that everything was _not_ fine.

"Okay..." Bonnie chided "Where are we going?"

She decided to change the topic or she was going to start yelling soon.

"Scotland" Klaus said finitely, not adding more neither leaving any room for further inquiry. Of course Bonnie wasn't having any of that.

"Why are we going to Scotland?" she asked confused, off all the places she really didn't think they would be going to Scotland.

"Because we simply are" Klaus replied annoyed and she rolled her eyes at his mood. He had been like this for the entire past week, always pissed and moody. He didn't even make his typically Klaus like snide remarks and comments, just grunted and generally wanted to be left alone.

"Fine then" Bonnie said equally angry "I have family there, can I at least go visit them?" she added shooting him a hateful glare and he nodded his head.

"Alone" he emphasized and she sighed, he may have been in a crappy mood but he still was as sharp as ever. She understood this to mean that she couldn't take Caroline with her.

He knew that as long as Caroline stayed back with him, she would come back. He was one sneaky bastard alright.

She almost heard the small snort that reverberated from Caroline, and even Klaus jerked at that momentarily but refused to look at her.

Bonnie was confused to say the least, when she had spoken to Caroline over the phone after she had been 'kidnapped' she had sounded almost happy... at least not like a prisoner should sound, and even from Klaus's words Bonnie could tell that he really didn't mean her harm. And yet ever since she had landed at the airport, things hadn't been like she had thought they were, Klaus and Caroline were indifferent towards each other... and there was a time Bonnie was afraid that Caroline might get too fond of Klaus, but it seemed quite opposite and she was so baffled that she was _this_ close to snapping.

"You can meet your family tomorrow" Klaus said turning to look at Bonnie who looked confused

"Why not today?"

"Tonight we have to go somewhere else" he offered somberly, his raised brows making it clear that she wasn't going to get an answer to the 'Where' question she was about to shoot at him.

_Well that explains so much_, Bonnie scowled at his inability to answer anything in its entirety.

"Another royal party?" Caroline scoffed her voice so unfamiliar that at first Bonnie wondered who had said that. Klaus looked shocked that she had spoken to him; well the question was aimed at him... even though she was still looking out the window.

Bonnie was glad she hadn't been used as the mule again. Her feet had been paining the entire week from running around the whole house while transferring the increasingly sarcastic messages from one to the other.

"No" Klaus replied, then almost as if he was weighing his words he added "Only me and Bonnie are going"

Now Bonnie was truly and absolutely terrified about what had happened between them, coz she saw that Caroline was trying very hard to control her tears.

* * *

><p>When Klaus had told her to get ready coz they were leaving she had never expected to find herself walking through The Kintail forest in Scotland, Klaus really behaves like a cave-man sometimes.<p>

"Tell me again why this has to done at night?" Bonnie said irately as she carefully made her way over slippery rocks that would surely crack her skull open if she slipped.

Klaus simply made a low noise of disapproval, and she couldn't comprehend what he would have expected. Did he really expect her to be able to hike across a forest like Tarzan or something?

"So we won't be seen" Klaus said tightlipped, trying to control his anger from showing but in vain. He was just glad that his eyes weren't glowing yellow; it would really be bad to scare the witch in her first week itself.

"Seen?" Bonnie repeated confused "Seen by whom, and don't you just kill anyone who obstructs your way?" she added with a heavy accusatory tone

"I'm trying not to attract too much attention to us" Klaus chided "And aren't you usually against killing people"

"Yeah I am" Bonnie assured him "I'm just wondering since you're _not_"

"It astounds me how you people always think the worst of me" Klaus said stopping and turning back to help Bonnie over a difficult steep climb. She merely glanced at his outstretched hand and scoffed grabbing anything and everything other than his hand and made the climb on her own, giving him a cheeky smirk just for the hell of it, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Well you do always end up proving us right so..." she retorted walking in front of him even though she had no clue where they were supposed to go, she just felt the need to be an equal with him.

"How did I do that?" he asked sincerely

"Well for example recently, like uhm... a week back you made those men attack Caroline, why I still haven't quite figured out, but I know it was you" Bonnie said confidently looking him in the eye and he just stood there frozen staring at her.

"How do you know?" he asked carefully

He already knew how she knew though; Caroline must have told her everything... about the hybrids and about the witch's mark. He should have known that she wasn't trustworthy.

"I'm not stupid Klaus" Bonnie said offended "I could tell you were judging how good my powers were, and you knew I would only use my full strength for Caroline. I know how your mind works; you pick up our weaknesses and use them against us"

He stood stunned as he took in her words, all the people in Mystic Falls had terribly underestimated this woman, if she could figure out his strategy in two months then she was much smarter than they gave her credit for. He couldn't help the small smile that creeped up on him and he could tell she was fighting the same urge. She knew she had impressed him and it was hard not to gloat.

He desperately wanted to ask her if Caroline had told her anything, but he knew that if he did then Bonnie would undoubtedly know that Caroline _knew_ something, which could be a bad thing. So he kept his mouth as they neared their destination, thankfully so because the witch was getting restless about their late night nature walk.

A couple of minutes later they came near the entrance of an old cave and Klaus stopped staring as far as possible inside it, which was a difficult task to do since it was so dark. Bonnie, completely exhausted perched on top of a flat rock formation trying to collect her breath, as they had neared the cave Klaus's speed had doubled and she had to practically jog to keep up with him.

"What the hell are we doing here?" she yelped, frustrated and tired beyond imagination.

"I need something from inside that cave" Klaus said simply fishing for the torchlight from his bag while Bonnie just looked confused.

"What? She asked confused. What could he possibly want from a cave? In a forest in Scotland?

"A book" Klaus replied turning to look at Bonnie with an unreadable expression, an expression which was making her very uncomfortable.

"Okay" she said enunciating ever syllable "What kind of book?"

"Just a book"

"What's in the book?"

"It's just a book Bennet"

"Who wrote the book?"

"It isn't a romance novel Bennet, it's a book I need and you're going to get it for me" Klaus snapped irately

Bonnie's mouth fell open instantly and she literally had to pick up her jaw before she spoke again, glaring angrily at the hybrid.

"Why can't you go inside? Why do _I_ have to do your work?" she sneered at him

Klaus sighed as he reflected on an almost similar conversation he had had with Caroline a couple of weeks ago. The memory of that incident always made him uncomfortable and welled up his chest with an emotion he couldn't label, no matter how hard he tried.

He merely moved towards the entrance and tried to stick his hand inside but it wouldn't budge, just like the well. He gulped as the emotion hit him again.

Bonnie rolled her eyes when she saw that Klaus couldn't literally go inside, _typical_. Now she understood why he had dragged her here.

"I'll just reverse it" she said getting to her feet "I am a witch after all" she added sarcastically and saw him smirk to himself.

Klaus moved back a few steps and held his hand out as an invitation for her to do her voodoo crap, widening his eyes at her almost challengingly. Bonnie rolled her eyes at his expression, too tired to retort she walked towards the entrance closing her eyes and concentrating all her powers. She opened her eyes a few seconds later confused and slightly frustrated as a chuckle left Klaus's mouth.

"So I'm guessing it didn't work?" she said not bothering to look at his face, she already knew his trademark cocky look would be permanently etched on. Klaus simply walked over to the cave and tried to stick his hand inside to prove to her that her magic had miserably failed.

"There are witches more powerful than you, you know" he mocked turning to face her death glare

"Mmhmm" she acknowledged "But they're all dead"

He couldn't help but laugh at that even though he quickly recovered and readjusted his face to what Caroline called 'Serious Klaus' which she had happily pointed out was very much different from his 'It's Tuesday look', and all the while Klaus had no freaking clue what she was talking but she seemed happy blabbing about it so he let her... He shook his head adamantly at his train of thoughts and bought his attention back to a frowning Bonnie, who had obviously figured out that she would be the one who had to go inside.

"What do I get?" she asked promptly waving her hand towards the cave and he frowned

"My gratitude" he replied cheekily and she snorted.

She knew she had to do it anyway but she didn't see any harm in seeing his reaction to her question, he reacted exactly as she had expected coz even he knew she didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"This better not be a trap" she warned darkly as she stepped inside the dark cave.

* * *

><p>Caroline backed up against the door of her bedroom armed with her bed lamp, her fangs burst through her gums on instinct, ready to attack whoever or whatever was trying to pry its way through the window.<p>

She suddenly realized that she was all alone in the house; Klaus and Bonnie were out... Just as she turned to run as far away as possible, she heard a voice she would never forget in her life.

"What is it with you and lamps? Can't you find something more durable?" Damon icy voice cracked through the silent room, and she gasped in surprise.

Of all the people and things, she hadn't imagined Damon would be in her room... in Klaus's compelled mansion in Scotland. God her life was weird.

"Damon" she hissed throwing the lamp on the floor is exasperation even though she really wanted to smack that smirk off his face, but from experience she knew it wouldn't work one bit.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered her anger showing in her voice

"What am _I_ doing here?" he repeated her question, only adding a heavy undertone of disbelief and she completely bypassed his unintended question, moving on to more important things.

"How did you get here? If his hybrids see you... How did you even manage to get through the front gate?" she asked in a worried voice, opening the door to make sure that no one else was in the house.

"Give me some credit Barbie, Klaus may be all rah-rah-rah. But I'm wily... sneaky is my middle name" he said proudly

"More like jerky" she retorted crossing her arms in front of her chest and she almost expected him to snipe away at her or maybe even threaten her, but he didn't his shoulders slugged dramatically and he seemed to wince at her words.

"I'm sorry" he said suddenly turning to look at her, and she desperately searched for any sign of mockery. When she found none she freaked out, her mouth fell open in a comical 'O' shape as she continued staring at him.

She had never expected those words to come from his mouth... Damon fucking Salvatore. This had to be a dream right?

"What did you say?" she asked croakily and he rolled his eyes

"I knew you would rub it in, I'm sorry Barbie for a lot of things... but I'm not proud of how I behaved and- and spoke when you were taken" he hesitated for a second but ploughed on "But I'm going to make it right now"

"How did you know that I..." she started wondering how he knew that she had heard the full conversation

"Klaus told Bonnie, I heard" he said gloomily and she gulped unsure of how to react.

"Uhm... okay" she said wearily, the shock still not wavering "Wha-what do you mean make it right?" she added fearfully

"I'm still working on it, but I won't let you and Bonnie stay with Klaus for much longer" he said vaguely causing her to bring out her 'Stefan face' as Klaus called it... she shook her rapidly as her mind starting wandering, turning her attention back on Damon's confusing words.

"Don't do something stupid Damon" she warned "Like coming here, if Klaus see's you here... you're lucky he's out"

"I'm not lucky" he snapped angrily "I've been following you all since Monaco, I waited for Klaus and Bonnie to leave and then came to see you, I know what I'm doing"

"And what is that exactly?" she asked instantly

"Trying to find a way to get you two out of here" he said softly

"I doubt there is one Damon, jus-just forget it. Go help Stefan and Elena" she said promptly moving forward and trying to shove him out the window, if Klaus chose this moment to come back home there would be some serious bloodshed.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked concerned, undeterred by her pushing.

"Yeah I'm fine" she replied like a robot "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I saw what happened in Monaco, the attack"

"Oh" she said somberly as the painful memory crossed her again, her hands fell by her side as she forgot about making him leave, too caught up in her own misery.

"You should really go back Damon, there's no need for you to get involved as well" she advised strongly, looking dead into his icy blue eyes, which all of a sudden didn't look too icy at the moment.

"I'm not going back without you and Bonnie" he said finitely leaving no room for any more additions.

She just looked at him sadly, how many times she had wished to see this different side to Damon... the one she knew existed but only for Elena's eyes. Here he was in his own Damon way showing that he did indeed care about her, but she still couldn't feel anything but that drowning feeling in her chest.

"So, why did you come here tonight?" she asked sitting down on her bed

He swayed on his feet for a few seconds unsure of how to proceed, deciding that honesty was the best policy he jumped right in.

"I knew you were alone, I apologized to Bonnie, I just never had to chance to apologize to you" he said and she smiled softly "And I wanted to see if you were okay, which you're not but whatever..."

"I'm fine Damon" she repeated herself

"No you're not, you look different. Sad, you look sad... Caroline Forbes is never sad so I'm extremely concerned" he said with one of his trademark smirks and she couldn't help but laugh.

"It's complicated Damon... but you should go, it's been hours since Klaus left. He could be back soon, please" she pleaded and he nodded slowly, moving back to the window to pick up something he had put right outside on the window pane. He moved back to her and silently handed her a paper bag which she took cautiously, highly confused.

"I got that for you" he said in a whisper watching her closely before sighing and moving back to the window before curiosity got the better of him.

"What happened?" he asked and she looked confused "With you and Klaus, what happened between you?"

She flinched at his question pretty much confirming that something did happen, but she didn't say that. Coz she knew that whatever had happened, had happened in her head, Klaus felt nothing of it.

"Nothing happened Damon" she said confidently opening the bag to pull out its contents

"Good" he chided "Keep it that way" even though he knew she was lying.

She merely nodded at his demanding tone and blinked several times when she saw what Damon had got for her. Cinderella Pj's... not just any Cinderella Pj's, her exact pair... the only gift her father had ever given her almost 8 years ago. And now it was beyond small for her but she still slept in it every night, and she had been missing it for two months. She cleared her throat as the tears welled up and looked up to see a sad smile on Damon's face.

"My Pj's" she gurgled and Damon chuckled "Where did you... how did you know...?"

"I may have been a jerk 99% of the time, but on rare occasions I did listen when you rambled on and on and on and on and on..." he teased softly as he jumped out the window.

* * *

><p>Caroline stood bent over in the fridge, wearing her Cinderella Pj's, searching for the giant tub of ice-cream she had begged one of the hybrids to go and buy. Her mind was swarming with so many things that she almost felt dizzy and also she felt sappy right now, gloomy and sad and broody... totally Stefan. She needed her handy friend aka calories, until Bonnie came back at least.<p>

She was so addled with her thoughts and the sudden comfort her new attire provided that she didn't notice the footsteps behind her, only heard the klink of keys falling to the floor.

She whipped around suddenly afraid that Damon had come back when her eyes widened when she Klaus staring at her, his brows furrowed and his hand frozen mid-air in the act of keeping his keys on the dresser, which ultimately landed on the floor. She gulped nervously as she tried to pull her shorts down, they barely went below her hip bone and her top was rising a good four inches above the waist line.

Even though she was certain that she had imagined Klaus's non-existent feelings towards, she was sure she hadn't imagined the way he was looking at her now. She shivered involuntarily when his eyes slowly trailed over her barely clothed frame and one of his brows rose unceremoniously, his face contorted in an unknown emotion. He shook his head slightly and blinked rapidly when Bonnie walked behind him and straight into the living room, obviously unaware of Caroline in the kitchen.

"I've never been more tired in my life" Bonnie complained from the other room, throwing her dirty jacket on the floor and plopping down on the couch dramatically. Klaus walked in just a few seconds later, his eyes glazed over and his fists clenched by his sides, but she was too exhausted to think about why that was.

He went straight for the drinks cabinet and she held up her hand in silent demand, he handed her a glass even though she really wanted the entire bottle.

Caroline walked towards the living room, grabbing the first jacket she saw and flinging it over her shoulders. She immediately regretted her decision when Klaus's raw scent infiltrated her nostrils. But she couldn't possibly go in there wearing her Pj's, so she stopped breathing and carefully stepped into the room, avoiding Klaus's eyes as much as possible.

"What happened to you?" she asked Bonnie concerned, when she took in her disheveled state; hair askew, clothes rumpled, grass and dirt everywhere.

Bonnie waved her hands dramatically as if to say 'Don't ask'. If Caroline hadn't been worried about Bonnie being hurt she would have found her appearance comical, but she knew exactly what had happened when she saw Klaus hold up a book waving it at her. She nodded slowly in understanding, knowing exactly where and why they had gone tonight. She didn't know why she felt relief at this.

She didn't know why she had been jealous of Klaus taking Bonnie and not her.

"Where was it this time?" Caroline asked still not looking at Klaus, but at a spot over his head.

"Cave" he said simply and smirked when a strangled groan escaped Bonnie's lips.

"I swear to god, if that spider bite turns me into a spider-woman or some shit, I will roast your ass" Bonnie warned turning to glare at Klaus who laughed heartily into his glass. Seeing him laugh even Caroline couldn't contain her chuckle.

"I'm going to shower for about three hours, see you both in the morning" Bonnie said darkly getting off the couch and scowling at the matching amused looks on Klaus and Caroline's faces "Oh and next time take one of your hybrid lackey's with you" she added warningly to Klaus who merely shrugged.

Bonnie turned to leave and Caroline suddenly tensed realizing that she would be alone in the room with Klaus, and just as she was about to leave she noticed Bonnie staring at her deep in thought.

Bonnie turned to glance at Klaus seemingly confused but ultimately turned to look at Caroline, sighing deeply as she said

"Damon was here"

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Caroline whereas a low grumble left Klaus.

"Uh... I-he... Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed aghast that she would rat out Damon.

"He would have smelled something different eventually Care" Bonnie said wisely tilting her head to Klaus who looked absolutely furious.

"How did you know he was here?" Caroline asked curiously, glancing wearily at Klaus who still looked murderous.

"Your Pj's" Bonnie said simply and Klaus looked at her incredulously "He told me he got that for you, from your house" Bonnie didn't add that it was the moment when Damon showed her this she finally understood that he really did care about Caroline, just never showed it.

"What did he do?" Klaus snarled walking up to Caroline with such furor that she back up a few paces "What did he say? Did he try to make you leave?"

"Uhm... no" she stuttered straining her neck to look at him, he was barely a few inches away and she realized just how tall he was when she wasn't wearing heels "He just... just wanted to see if I was okay, that's all"

"Why wouldn't you be ok?" Klaus countered instantly and she almost wanted to laugh at him saying exactly what she had.

"You would know why" the bitter words were out of her mouth before she even knew it.

Bonnie looked at her questioningly and Caroline slapped a hand on her mouth in disbelief. Klaus's eyes wavered from her's and he looked so damn conflicted that it was making her even more conflicted.

"I-I... I need some air" Caroline gasped moving steadily towards the balcony leaving behind a demanding Bonnie locking her gaze on Klaus.

"What?" Klaus said angrily too aware of Bonnie's eyes burning through his back, as he chugged straight from the bottle.

"What did she mean?" she asked pointedly and he sighed

"I don't know, ask her"

"She won't tell me" Bonnie said frustrated "Did you compel her? She just refuses to tell me anything"

Klaus looked pale, beyond vampire pale when he turned to look at her. He looked like he was losing his mind.

"She... she hasn't told you anything?" he asked, his voice so vulnerable that it shook Bonnie to no end.

"No... What happened Klaus?" she asked again

"Nothing" he replied regaining his stoic stance and she sighed defeated

"Just answer one question" she said and he rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless

"You just want Caroline here to make me do what you want, I'll do it anyway, just let her go... let Damon take her home" she pleaded and Klaus shook his head adamantly, scowling when she took Damon's name.

"What makes you think that's the only reason she's here?" he asked deflecting the topic

"The attack in Monaco to see my powers, and today... the only reason I went in that cave is coz I knew you'd hurt Caroline if I don't do..."

The face Klaus made at her last words shocked Bonnie into speechlessness

"You would use her as leverage... right?" Bonnie asked almost as if she hoped he would say yes. She almost did hope that Caroline was expendable to him, because the alternative was far worse.

His mouth gaped open for a few seconds like a fish out of water, his eyes flickering to the balcony where Caroline stood and he nodded his head solemnly.

"Of course" he said "Of course I would... I use weaknesses remember. She's your weakness, so I-I would definitely do that" he continued nodding his head strategically.

Bonnie nodded with him an incredulous look plastered on her face as she made her way to her room.

She was beyond terrified right now. She was dead certain that Klaus had been lying through his teeth. This fact scared her more than she had been in two months.

* * *

><p>"You didn't tell her about the mark?"<p>

She knew he had walked up behind her but she didn't make a movement.

"Why not?" he asked when she didn't say anything

He needed to know why she hadn't spilled like he had expected, especially after his betrayal. Somewhere deep in his dead heart he knew he didn't deserve this loyalty from her.

"Because I'm stupid" she laughed shaking her head "And I don't betray people's trust"

"You're not stupid" he said softly coming to stand next to her looking off into the night sky "You just... trust too easily. You shouldn't trust Damon. And you definitely shouldn't trust me" he added as an afterthought, a sad smile forming on his lips.

"Too late" she chided and his head snapped to look at her, but she remained fixated on one single point on the pavement of the driveway. She couldn't look him in the eye.

"What else did he say?" he asked turning her from the arm, making her look at him "Did he do anything?"

His voice was almost threatening; as if Damon had done something Klaus would be would even care. The fire in his eyes had the odd effect of scaring and enthralling her at the same time.

"Like what?" she asked confused.

She had had enough of his mixed signals, one minute she was hybrid meat and the next he was behaving like a jealous possessive... dare she say it, _boyfriend_.

He sighed angrily and pulled her closer and she gasped as she hit his body, and suddenly the chill she had been feeling disappeared replaced with pure raw heat, it made her comfortable, far more comfortable than her Pj's... too comfortable.

"You tell him if he comes near you again, I will kill him" he warned breathing into her face and she didn't flinch nor did she blink, she just stared back at him.

"Why?" she whispered and his eyes fluttered close for a second as her strangled breath fell on his lips.

"Because I said so" he growled finally letting her go, and she enveloped her torso as the familiar chill hit her again.

"You know Damon didn't care about me at all, I was his sex-toy, blood bag... then I was his burden" she laughed "And I always wanted some sign from him that I wasn't just a waste of space in his eyes... I never got it"

Klaus didn't say anything but kept staring away, his eyes unfocussed as he fussed with his hands.

"He showed me today that he cared, that he didn't always have to be so... calculative. He had nothing but hurt for so many decades, I understood why he was the way he was. But it didn't give him the right to abuse me. But you know what?" she said softly moving to stand right next to him, wishing she had the guts to make him look at her.

"After what he did today, I forgave him, for everything he did because I know how difficult it is for him to even _admit_ he feels, even harder to _accept_ it, especially for someone he finds so annoying. Everyone can change, when they find something worth changing for" she concluded swiftly, feeling so shy suddenly that she turned to leave, but he held her back by grabbing her hand and finally turned to face her.

"Are you really talking about Damon?" he asked sincerely and she gulped.

She had a clear choice here, say this was all about Damon and walk away with only a bruised ego and a shattering heart. Tell him the somewhat truth and probably have him laugh in her face.

But she was tired, tired of his hot and cold behavior.

"That's really for you to decide isn't it?"

He looked at her with such intensity that she was surprised she didn't blush and hide her face in embarrassment. Instead she calmly removed her arm from his grip and started to walk away.

The ball was in his court now; she had done her part of showing him her feelings, while doing her best to keep her dignity intact.

"This is not what I had planned for" she heard Klaus murmur from the balcony and she laughed.

Knowing that he would hear him she whispered "Neither did I"

She really didn't, she had never planned any of this. She had _only_ planned on being a good means to an end for Klaus, because he was the only who had _wanted_ her, for however wrong reasons, but that was all. Alive as long as he needed her... but not anymore.

She never planned on falling for Klaus.

She never planned on him returning it, whatever _it_ was.

She also didn't plan on Damon listening to the entire conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N- Ok so here goes chapter 7. Sorry for the huge wait, but I was too preoccupied with my R/L fic, but now that that is done I should update sooner ;). I am not too happy with this chapter so if you don't think it sucks please leave me a review... REVIEW tc..._

_Oh and I have not given up on my other fics, I will update promise. _

_Follow me on tumblr – angellus08, I have posted a poster for Trade as well. _

_A little hint- I have brought in a love interest for Bonnie you'll find out who at the end of the chapter, but you will still see Klonnie as well, at least a little. Aaaand you also might get Caroline and this person, so read and let me know what you think tc..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>"Damon I've been calling you forever. You never picked up once... do have any idea how worried we have been?" Elena screeched as soon as she saw Damon walking up the path to the little hut they were taking refuge in.<p>

"Yeah yeah yeah Elena" Damon dismissed waving his hand around, a characteristic 'I-dont-give-a-crap' look on his face "I know but I've been busy doing _important_ stuff"

She opened her mouth to argue his definition of important, but shut it quickly when he shot her a warning glance.

"Well fine" she huffed "Care to tell me where you were? Or what the hell you've been doing for 2 months?"

"No" he said simply, shaking his head to add emphasis

"You didn't even call to find out if we're okay?" she added in a hurt voice and he sighed.

"I-I... Klaus was _there_ not here, that's enough reason for me to assume you all are okay. And plus Stefan is here... what's gonna happen to you then?" he added sarcastically and was surprised when she gulped nervously and wrapped her arms around her torso.

"Like he even says a word to me anymore" she whispered almost to herself but of course Damon heard.

And just as he was about to ask what the hell that meant, the object of their confusion i.e. Stefan walked outside. He sighed in relief at seeing his brother, but his expression slowly turned into a smug one as his lips molded into a cocky smirk.

"Perfect timing Damon" Stefan said happily and Damon wondered if Stefan had become the ripper again, this was definitely not the evil grin of rabbit eating Stefan.

"Why?" Damon asked cautiously

"I found something. Something you're going to like" Stefan said giddily, with a twinkle in his eyes that even forced Damon to smirk in coyness.

He knew exactly what Stefan had found. And it quite literally couldn't have been at a more perfect time.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had gone from confused to perplexed to annoyed to downright bat-shit crazy observing Klaus and Caroline's behavior around each other over the past two weeks. She had come here expecting to find them a little too uncomfortably chummy, but that wasn't the case. In fact in the beginning it seemed like Caroline truly hated Klaus, then slowly Bonnie realized that she didn't hate him, she had been hurt by him; which was even worse if you asked Bonnie. Now though they had completely changed their behavior around each other, it was no longer scoffs and rolling of eyes and the occasional snort from Caroline. No now there was awkwardness, small smiles and nervous gulping and coughs, Klaus looked at Caroline like he was waiting for her to explode any second... Caroline looked at Klaus like she was waiting for him to declare he had solved Global Warming or something.<p>

In short Bonnie had no fucking clue what was happening, which is why she was stomping her way to Caroline's room determinedly. Klaus wasn't home; this was the perfect time for her to wrench the words from Caroline.

She didn't bother knocking but walked straight in, and for the first time since 2 months she herself reflected on how much she had changed over the days.

Caroline gasped halfway through dressing herself, clutching her shirt to her torso she hissed angrily, to which Bonnie only shrugged.

"You scared me Bon... I thought..." Caroline started but Bonnie cut her off

"You thought what? You thought I was Klaus?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes when Caroline all but blushed blood red and flustered around with her shirt for a full minute before being capable of forming a full sentence.

"Yeah right" Caroline scoffed making an impressive attempt at dismissing the thought which Bonnie didn't buy for a second "Did you want something?" she added sweetly

"Yes I did actually" Bonnie said with the same sweetness, perching on top of Caroline's bed "Klaus isn't here, god knows where he is, terrorizing the town I'm sure. But the point is he isn't here and we need to talk"

"Talk?" Caroline repeated nervously "Talk about what?"

"Talk about this" Bonnie said exasperatedly waving her hand around to indicate practically everything.

"Klaus and you" she continued before Caroline could interrupt "I've had enough, I can't tell when you hate him and when you're suddenly smiling like a lost puppy around him. Or how he goes from gloomy _Stefan_ style broody to a grin plastered on his face 24x7, and then to suddenly moody again. I need to know exactly what is happening here Caroline"

"Nothing is happening" Caroline replied promptly, in an octane a little too high implicating the exact opposite of her words.

"Caroline" Bonnie began in an ominous tone, she didn't want to guilt Caroline but she really needed to know what was going on here "I am here for _you_, to protect _you_ because I don't trust Klaus. I think I deserve the truth at least"

Caroline sighed and sat down at the edge of her bed, she knew it was the truth. Bonnie could have happily stayed with Elena and Jeremy but she spent weeks searching for her all over the world, and was now living with _Klaus_; all for her, to keep her safe. She did owe her the truth, but the problem was she herself didn't know what the truth was. All she had done was put the ball in Klaus's court, and sure his behavior had changed, he was softer, gentler and wasn't giving her angry glares all the time but still he hadn't said a word about what they had talked about... or what they hadn't talked about, that conversation on the balcony had been so many metaphors and implications she sometimes wondered if the message even got through to Klaus. But then when she would see the way he looked at her when he thought she couldn't see, she was almost certain he got the drift, but then again everything with Klaus was always on tenterhooks.

"I don't know Bon" she said honestly and Bonnie tilted her head to look at her sadly, sensing the conflict in her friend's voice. "I really don't know, but he's not as bad as we thought"

"You know he was the one to order that attack on you in Monaco right?" Bonnie asked cocking a brow and was shocked when Caroline nodded.

"I-I know..." she said fidgeting with her fingers "But he was also the one who saved my life"

"I saved your life" Bonnie said incredulously

"Yeah I know know" Caroline said rapidly, mumbling slightly "But when you were too tired, the hybrid... he just wanted to see your magic, he could have let the hybrid kill me. He didn't so..."

"That means what, that he cares?" Bonnie inquired skeptically

"I don't know" Caroline sighed, answering completely honestly

Bonnie continued staring at her for a few more minutes, and with each passing minute Caroline was getting more anxious. She didn't want Bonnie to be angry at her and from the looks of it Bonnie was pissed. But surprisingly after a while Bonnie gave her one of those sweet understanding smiles that took Caroline back to when she had ranted about liking Matt even though he was with Elena, and the other numerous rants she had made Bonnie bear.

She would never again find a friend like Bonnie.

"Do you have any and I mean _any_ idea about why Klaus wanted me here?" Bonnie asked carefully and Caroline winced instantly, that was the one question she had been trying to avoid for so long.

"Don't ask me that" she begged

"He hasn't compelled you I know that... then why Care?" Bonnie asked in a hurt tone

"I-I can't tell you Bon, I don't want to betray his trust" Caroline said, close to tears now and Bonnie sighed sadly "But but... I want you to know that if it ever comes to having to chose between you or him, I will always chose you... you're my friend first then whatever the hell Klaus is. If this thing has any chance of harming you I-I I'll tell you immediately I promise" she added desperately

Bonnie just looked at her with a soft smile, surveying her friend curiously, and in that moment Bonnie realized exactly what had happened here.

"You can't let go of your loyalty even for a murderous psychopath?" Bonnie asked softly

"Bonnie" Caroline took a deep breath wondering if she should go on or not, finally the urge to at least try to make her understand won out "When you spend centuries forcing yourself not to feel... you get used to it, it becomes second nature. And when you do start to feel, even a little it is that much harder to _accept_ that you feel. Klaus isn't all that bad, at least his motives aren't he just uses really bloody ways to get what he wants"

Bonnie didn't say a thing just continued looking at Caroline like she was trying to figure her out, Bonnie knew Caroline in an out... and she knew how Caroline felt when she started to get this defensive.

"You like him don't you?" even though she said it like a question she meant like a statement.

Caroline opened her mouth to say something but shut it immediately, feeling it and admitting it were different things, this wasn't just some normal guy from school; this was Klaus. She herself thought she was crazy for not despising him, how could she expect anything else from Bonnie.

"What does that make me?" she said instead, in a timid voice that made Bonnie feel bad about interrogating her so hard.

"It makes you my Caroline" Bonnie said confidently and Caroline smiled instantly at the words "The one who can't help but feel for those she shouldn't, those who don't deserve it. That makes you my Caroline, and I wouldn't have you any other way"

"So you don't hate me?" Caroline asked teary-eyed and Bonnie actually laughed at the question.

"No you idiot, I love you" Bonnie said shaking her head and moving closer to Caroline "I could never hate you, but I trusted you right? when you said that you can't betray Klaus's trust and tell me what you know, I trusted you and didn't push, coz I know you won't stand by and let something happen to me. So I need you to make a promise too" she added seriously and Caroline wiped her eyes and nodded her head seriously, indicating her to continue.

"I get that Klaus is different with you, I get that he might not be all that evil with you... but you have to accept that he bought us here for some reason, and it's not necessary that reason will end well for us. So if I tell you to do something you're not gonna like, you have to do it... you have to trust that it'll be for your own good. You promise?"

"I promise" Caroline said instantly and without hesitation. "Now can I get a hug?"

Bonnie pretended to think for a while before saying 'nah' and half turning away when Caroline rolled her eyes and wrapped her hands around her friends small shoulders, practically suffocating the life out of her with her grip.

Her own suspicions of the hybrid and apprehensions of his plans aside, this is why Bonnie was here. To be there for Caroline and if it meant to be there while she tried to sort whatever she felt for Klaus, then she would support her through that too.

Because that's what friends do.

* * *

><p>"I only managed to get two; he has some serious protection on these things. I almost got bit again... but before I could do anything they took away the other two." Stefan said as he led Damon deeper into the cave.<p>

"So that means Klaus is gonna know soon enough what we've been up to" Damon sighed angrily punching the walls in frustration.

"Nope" Stefan said with a tight smile "I told Ric to keep watch and went and killed the hybrids before they could call Klaus, he doesn't know and he won't until he decides to call in to check on them... which might happen actually" he added thoughtfully but Damon brushed it off with a wave of his hands

"Something tells me Klaus is going to be a bit busy making big decisions to check up on his coffins" Damon said with a scoff.

"Why?" Stefan asked curiously

"Gossip later information first" Damon commented and stopped when they came face to face with two closed coffins.

"Do you know whose who?" Damon asked and Stefan shook his head

"Are you sure about this Damon?" Stefan asked cautiously when Damon went to open the first coffin. Damon didn't say a word, too preoccupied by finding out who was in these coffins.

"Elijah" he sighed, his head falling slightly and he turned to look at Stefan skeptically "You think he'll be appreciative of our cause?"

"Klaus killed him" Stefan pointed out and Damon shrugged

"Who is this hero?" Damon asked looking into the other coffin to see a greyed vampire they had never met before.

"Looks like a young Elijah" Stefan said moving closer to take a good look at the figure inside

"Well at least now we know they're related" Damon said moving back to Elijah's coffin, placing his hands on the dagger in his heart he turned to look at Stefan one last time.

"Damon are you sure about this?" Stefan repeated "You willingly want to bring two more originals into the world, isn't one enough?"

"We have no choice" Damon answered heatedly "We are incapable of doing anything absolutely _anything_ to Klaus, he's too strong Stefan. Only people who can do anything to him are his siblings... aka Elijah and mini-Elijah there"

"But aren't we being a little too hasty here? We have these coffins we can use this as leverage against Klaus. Get Caroline and Bonnie back" Stefan pointed out wisely hoping to deter his brother from doing something impulsive.

"That's what I had thought of when I told you to search for these coffins" Damon said slowly weighing every word "But we're way past that point now, we can't blackmail Klaus... it won't work"

"Why not?" Stefan said angrily

"Because Caroline doesn't _want_ to leave Stefan" Damon spat furiously "Even if we get him to let her go she doesn't want to go. And because she won't leave Bonnie won't leave her there, so we end up with hostages that have no intention of escaping and a murderous hybrid coming at us for stealing his coffins"

"Look we decided that Caroline was being..." Stefan began

"She is not being compelled. She's there willingly, trust me. She won't leave him unless he asks her to... which I seriously doubt he will. We don't have time Stefan; we need to find a way to get rid of Klaus before it's too late. If it goes any further..."

"Damon you're not making any sense" Stefan yelled frustrated and when Damon didn't say anything he added "Let's take a breath here and _think_, why are you in such a hurry?"

"Because you didn't hear what I did" Damon bellowed furiously and Stefan was sure Elena had heard the last part of their conversation even from the top.

"What did you hear?" Stefan asked, looking at his brother's worried expression even he was worried.

"Everything is going bat-shit crazy there Stefan... trust me, we need a big and I mean a really _big_ distraction there. Nothing will be bigger than two long lost brothers that _he_ daggered coming back to annoy him" Damon pleaded and Stefan nodded slowly after a while, he was going to trust Damon at this... if Damon was this worried about Caroline and Bonnie the something definitely must be wrong there.

Taking a deep breath and praying that Elijah didn't suddenly come back from the dead with a new found love for his brother, he pulled the dagger from his heart and moved to do the same to the other vampire in the coffin.

"Why didn't Caroline come with us?" Stefan asked suddenly in a hurt voice, a while later when they were sitting waiting for the originals to wake up "Klaus was letting her go"

"Because he _wants_ her" Damon hissed spitefully playing with the daggers in his hand.

"What?" Stefan said confused and Damon sighed wondering if he should tell Stefan what he knew.

"She heard us Stefan" Damon said softly "Klaus is one smart son-of a bitch, he kidnapped her and brought her back to listen to us talk about it. Talk about how we weren't going to give Elena up for her, she heard all of that. From that point on she never had any intention of leaving Klaus; because he actually wanted her... still _wants_ her" he added with a nervous gulp

"Oh" Stefan said simply after a while, guilt written all over his face.

"What's happening there Damon?" Stefan asked concerned

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Damon laughed reflecting back on the conversation he had overheard.

_You tell him if he comes near you again, I will kill him" Klaus's voice roared and Damon knew in an instant he was talking about him. _

"_Why?" he heard Caroline's distinct voice_

"_Because I said so" Klaus growled in finality_

"_You know Damon didn't care about me at all, I was his sex-toy, blood bag... then I was his burden. And I always wanted some sign from him that I wasn't just a waste of space in his eyes... I never got it" _

_His eyes widened and he strained his ear even further when he heard Caroline talk about him. _

"_He showed me today that he cared, that he didn't always have to be so... calculative. He had nothing but hurt for so many decades, I understood why he was the way he was. But it didn't give him the right to abuse me. But you know what?" she continued "After what he did today, I forgave him, for everything he did because I know how difficult it is for him to even admit he feels, even harder to accept it, especially for someone he finds so annoying. Everyone can change, when they find something worth changing for"_

_He couldn't help but shake his head at how forgiving this girl was; he always felt that guilt flare up whenever he looked at her. But he had been so consumed with Elena he never thought about anyone else. And now he deeply regretted it. _

"_Are you really talking about Damon?" he suddenly heard Klaus say, his voice deep and conflicted and he grew more curious by the second. _

_He already knew Caroline felt for Klaus more than she should... but he never once thought it could possibly be returned. _

_She was silent for a long time before he heard her say "That's for you to decide isn't it?"_

_He instantly dismissed it, he was sure it didn't mean anything and that Klaus would probably just laugh in her face in the morning. _

_That was until he heard Klaus whisper "This is not what I had planned for". _

_He gulped nervously as he noticed Klaus's softer tone and panic spread through him like fire. This was bad really really bad. They needed to do something... something big, and quickly. _

Damon's head snapped up suddenly when Stefan started to tug on his arm pointing to the coffin, a thin veil of fear evident on his face.

Elijah was waking up.

* * *

><p>"So when are we leaving Scotland?"<p>

Klaus looked up from the book he was reading to see Caroline walking into the study, dressed in a frilly blue summer dress that didn't quite suit the pale, grey weather but then again no matter what weather Caroline always dressed the same.

As much as he may hate to agree with the Salvatore, she literally was a Barbie.

"I'm not sure love, why?" he said with a smile as he closed the book to give her his undivided attention.

He watched in amusement while she took a second to smile at his _re-use_ of the endearment before responding.

"I hate it here. There is nothing to do here, it is _so_ boring" she pouted and he smirked "Any chance one of those magical books of your could pop up in some place I might actually like?" she added in a cutesy voice.

"Hollywood" he said, his face contorted in mock thinking while she rolled her eyes "I sincerely doubt that love"

"Hahaha..." she chided "Something other than boring old Scotland, there's only so many castles you can see"

He pondered for a minute if he should tell her where their next destination was, or just wait to see her surprised face when they landed.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked instead and she narrowed her eyes at his deflecting tactics, but decided to let it go. How could she not when he looked at her with such intensity that it made her so self-conscious.

"Well, I've always wanted to go to South Africa, I love animals so I would love to go to some Wildlife Park" she said timidly and Klaus waved his hand asking her to continue "And, well Bonnie said that Santiago was beautiful, I always wanted to go Rio. And and... Australia maybe, Ooh! And India..." she added in a high pitched voice getting more excited with each word.

"Ah! The Taj Mahal I'm sure" he commented with a knowing smirk and she immediately flustered

"No no no" she blurted "Not just that... there are other things too, like like like... Ah, have you been there?" she finally said giving up and he laughed

"Yes" he said surprising her "I was there when they built it you know" he added when he saw her surprised look.

"Oh right!" she exclaimed bringing one hand to her forehead "I forget how old you are sometimes. So you saw it when it was built?"

"Yes I did" he said simply

"And..." she urged him on

"It is very beautiful, even I couldn't help but marvel at it" he said smiling as he remembered back to when Rebekah had forcibly dragged him to India to see the Taj Mahal.

"Why so?" Caroline asked curiously

"It's a huge monument Caroline, and in those days there were no machines. Everything is done by hand, and every little detail in there is hand crafted, and perfected over and over again. It was not an easy task back then; it was definitely something to be proud of. It took 20,000 workers and 21 years to finish it" he explained, his eyes twinkling as he remembered all the things he used to enjoy doing once upon a time.

Travel the world, learn their history, visit their monuments, learn their culture, and acquire knowledge that would never go waste.

"That long?" Caroline gaped and Klaus just held his hands up in her face "Right everything by hand..." she added nodding to herself.

"You know something else..." he began but stopped abruptly while she just looked at him confused.

"What?" she asked with a little laugh

He thought for a full minute before deciding to finally say what had been eating at him for days.

"The Emperor ordered that all the 20,000 workers hands be cut off after the monument was finished in 1653" Klaus said somberly and Caroline reacted exactly like he had expected her to, a hand flying to her mouth to stifle her gasp as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Wh-why?" she asked incredulously

"Shah Jahan wanted to make sure that such beauty was never recreated, so he took such extreme measures to ensure it" he said softly moving closer to her "He was right, no other monument with such intricate detailing and carving has ever been made again"

"Yes but but..." she stuttered "Did 20,000 people have to lose their hands for that?"

"I believe his exact words were 'Love and beauty come with sacrifices" Klaus replied carefully judging her expression.

His husky voice sent ripples through her as she contemplated his words, and again wondered if he was just talking about the Taj Mahal here. Talking in metaphors and implications seemed to be their thing.

"Yes" she agreed her own voices falling a few decibels as she unknowingly moved a few more steps further "But you have to draw a line somewhere, sacrificing these people's lives is unacceptable"

"Then what kind of sacrifices are acceptable?" he asked suddenly and for the first time she realized how close they were standing, she could count every contour on his face.

Usually whenever they got this close it was when he got frustrated and forced her to look at him, but this time it had just happened and now she was positively freaking out willing herself to not run away.

"I'm confused now" she said honestly, gulping nervously and he smiled so genuinely that even she couldn't help but smile.

She still had no clue if they were talking about The Taj Mahal or something completely different.

"The concept of it was impossible but they made it possible, and something that extraordinary requires sacrifices" Klaus said softly, his eyes wider than before and his voice deeper than ever.

Now she knew the topic of Taj Mahal was long gone. But before she could respond she heard the shuffling of heels into the room

"Oh god!" Bonnie exclaimed pulling one arm over her eyes in dramatic fashion "If you two are going to suddenly jump each other's bones one day, please make some sort of code-word for me to know. I have no interest in listening to '_Oh Klaus'_ and '_Yes Klaus'_..."

"BONNIE!..." Caroline screamed so loud that Klaus actually rubbed his ear which was painfully protesting at being yelled into.

Even though Klaus was somewhere between absolutely mortified to extremely angry, he couldn't help but laugh at the witch's cheek. He had yet to see anyone with as much brevity as the petite witch even when she should technically have been frightened.

Caroline took multiple steps away from Klaus putting respectable distance between them, and looked at Klaus incredulously when he started to laugh. She turned to glare at Bonnie who just shrugged nonchalantly and winked at her wickedly.

Klaus laughed even harder when Caroline bought both her hands to rub her cheeks which were bright red in embarrassment.

"So what do you say?" Bonnie said undeterred "I'm thinking it should be a phrase instead, like uhm... Princess Banana sparkles" she added happily with a little clap.

This time it was Caroline who laughed while Klaus just blinked at Bonnie.

"I like it, it's fixed" Bonnie said seriously nodding her head, trying very hard not to laugh at Klaus's face "Let's practice shall we, so Klaus why don't you yell 'Princess Banana sparkles' as loud as you can..."

Klaus's expression at the moment resembled the same one he had when he had walked in on Caroline watching Powerpuff Girls.

"Bonnie run, he's going to kill you" Caroline laughed joining in on the fun.

Bonnie couldn't hold it any longer as she burst into giggles while Klaus just continued to stare, and she was certain that for a second he did actually consider killing her.

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?" he finally asked sarcastically

Bonnie nodded her head violently while Caroline smiled her response.

"Well I'm glad you had your fun..." he said distastefully and Caroline couldn't help but notice how adorable he was when he was embarrassed.

Klaus sighed audibly when the doorbell saved him from whatever Bonnie had opened her mouth to say. He even cracked a smile in relief when the witch made her way to the door but not before leaving him a parting jibe

"Don't forget" Bonnie said waving a finger and him and Caroline "Princess Banana sparkles"

"Yes I remember" Klaus spat after her as she swayed to get the door, while Caroline burst into a whole new batch of giggles.

"Enough already" he said frustrated

"I'm sorry" she said wiping a tear from her eye "I'm just imagining you saying the words 'Princess Banana sparkles"

"Never going to happen, love" Klaus assured her

"Never?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively and Klaus practically chocked on nothing at all... still he almost gagged.

"What has gotten into the two of you?" he asked worried

"We talked" Caroline shrugged

"Talked" he repeated "Over a glass of what exactly"

"Very funny... we're happy" Caroline said finally and lamely "We're finally happy after quite a while and carefree... and Bonnie has a wicked mind that no one would ever believe"

"Yes I can see that" he said wearily

Suddenly his face tensed and just when Caroline was about to ask what happened she turned back to see a pissed Bonnie walking in dragging an unknown man by the hand, who surprisingly was smirking at Bonnie all the while she was practically manhandling him.

"Tell me I can kill this moron" Bonnie hissed at Klaus shaking the arm of the man who just smiled wider "He grabbed my ass, just like that... and asked me to _entertain_ him. Tell me I can kill him?" she repeated looking at Klaus, who looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Kol" Klaus breathed slowly and Caroline and Bonnie were still confused whereas this Kol person was completely unnerved by Klaus, instead turning his attention to Caroline.

"Another one Nik, I must say your taste in women has improved" Kol said in a British accent while Klaus repeated his name, a little angrily this time.

"Hello sweetheart, now are you a little more receptive that your friend there?" Kol asked Caroline who smiled at him lamely unsure of what to even say; thankfully she didn't have to as Bonnie came to the rescue

"You even touch Caroline and I'll burn your balls off" Bonnie thundered when Kol moved forward in an attempt to tuck one of her stray blonde hair.

If it was even possible Kol looked even more turned on as he turned to throw an appreciative glance to Bonnie, who if possible looked even more disgusted by him.

"Feisty" Kol commented "I like her" he added turning to Klaus who was billowing smoke by now

"Kol... how? What did you do?" Klaus bellowed

"You seem surprised to see us" a crisp voice boomed as another figure walked into the room and Klaus stilled in his movements, his eyes scanning over the familiar suit but a new hairstyle.

"That means you must be very distracted brother"

"Elijah" Klaus gasped

"So Niklaus" Elijah said simply "What did I miss?"

* * *

><p><em>AN - I read somewhere on tumblr that this story sucks and that it is complete s**t. That really brought me down, I couldn't for a while but then I re-read all the previous reviews and started writing again... so thank you guys for reviewing regularly. It really helps with the self-confidence, coz I really started to believe my stories were awful for a minute there... sorry rant over ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N- So here is chapter 8. Late I know, but it's here and I hope you like it. It's about 6000 words so I hope you all like it. I think everyone especially the Klaroline fans will be very very very very happy with what happens in this chapter *wink wink* and I'm thinking about continuing it on the same lines next chapter if you guys like it. So let me know... REVIEW tc_

_Also, I've _finally_ decided the pairings for this story. It will be Klaus/Caroline and Bonnie/Kol, but there will be hints of both Klonnie and Koroline... oh and also does anyone want a Bonnie/Elijah/Kol situation coz I can make that happen too...:) _

_Let me know what you guys want... now back to reading._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>Caroline felt like she had entered the Godfather world; what with Elijah directing everyone to sit down in the parlor so they can get down to <em>business<em>, and she was pretty sure he even scratched his jaw Marlon Brando style. Bonnie on the other hand was too busy trying to mentally castrate the irritating Kol character while attempting to keep track of the siblings bickering.

"Why don't we stop the fights for now?" Elijah boomed getting in between Kol and Klaus yet again.

"Oh yeah, I'm _dope_ for that, but Nik here won't stop" Kol said instantly causing Elijah to roll his eyes in frustration while Klaus looked at his brother incredulously

Caroline and Bonnie simply turned to look at each other, confusion clear on both of their faces.

"You're _dope_ wit- what?" Klaus exclaimed "You've been daggered for 100 years, how are you talking like that?"

"It seems our brother fully exploited the internet and it's widely _educative_ sources on our way here. And now he says things like _dope_" Elijah said sarcastically while Kol turned to wink at Bonnie and she threw her hands in the air in frustration.

Before Kol could respond in words which Elijah was sure would only make him angrier he gripped his arm and started dragging him towards the couch while turning to give a stern look to Klaus.

"Bonnie, Caroline" Klaus began "Why don't you go upstairs"

He meant it more like an order than a request and both Bonnie and Caroline could see that he was thoroughly flustered at this moment, especially coz he said Bonnie and not Bennet or witch.

"I'm not going anywhere" Bonnie said adamantly pulling Caroline back when she made a move to leave "I am staying right here"

Before Klaus could object or Kol could give his own interpretation of why Bonnie wanted to stay Elijah spoke up.

"Let them stay Niklaus, they're as much a part of this as us"

Klaus merely grumbled and yelled hastily "Who let you out?"

"Ooh I've heard a song along those lines" Kol piped up "It went something like 'who let the..."

"Enough Kol..." Elijah thundered placing his forefinger and thumb on the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

Caroline –never having had any control on her spontaneous reactions – giggled loudly at the entire conversation causing Bonnie to nudge her in the ribs while Kol sent another one of winks her way.

"Tell me who did this and why isn't Finn...?" Klaus began angrily

"Finn hasn't been undaggered. Only me and Kol and you would have known that if you had checked up after your hybrids" Elijah said crisply

"You're slipping with your old age Nik" Kol added bitingly causing Klaus to scowl at him.

"No, he's just distracted" Elijah corrected his brother while fleeting his gaze over to the two girls standing awkwardly by the side.

"I can explain everything" Klaus said slowly and for the first time Caroline noticed a slight undertone of fear in his voice.

"You can start by explaining what you're doing here in Scotland" Elijah said, sitting down on the couch and crossing his legs "And what you were doing in Monaco"

"And I'm quite certain your next destination will be Paris" Elijah added with a cocky smile as Bonnie and Klaus made the connection at the same time.

"Salvatore" Klaus breathed, the anger heavy laden in his voice.

"Leave it to Damon to make things worse" Bonnie mumbled, wringing her hands furiously.

"It can't be that worse sweetheart, I'm here now" Kol declared proudly, and actually stood up to emphasize his point to which Bonnie made gagging noises.

"Oh sit down Kol" Elijah said irately pointing a well-practiced finger at his younger brother and then turning to repeat the motion to Klaus, who shockingly complied instantly.

Bonnie and Caroline sat down without even being asked to.

It was abundantly clear that despite his hybrid status and lack of temper control Klaus wasn't the leader of this group. Elijah was the administrator in their family.

"You betrayed me again Niklaus" Elijah said stoically and Klaus rolled his eyes momentarily before shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"It was necessary at the time, but I give you my word I had every intention of..." Klaus said tonelessly, though his eyes betrayed his pretense of indifference.

"I have learned not to trust your vulgar promises" Elijah cut him across straightening the collar of his suit "Which is why from now on I will be taking control of our siblings. And yes that means I'm in possession of the last two coffins"

"You can't undagger Finn... he's just a nuisance" Klaus said instantly and even Kol perked up at this.

"I actually agree with Nik here, Finn's so _lame_" Kol chided causing his two brothers to look at him incredulously.

"I have no plans on doing that, or opening the last one either" Elijah added pointedly and Klaus gulped nervously.

"Where's Bekah?" Kol asked suddenly and Elijah looked around interested as well.

"She's doing some work... elsewhere" Klaus said vaguely peaking everyone's interest but before Kol could say anything else Elijah spoke ahead of him.

"If you're here..." Elijah said absently lifting his hand in the air fleetingly "And you were in Monaco and Rebekah is out, does that mean you...?"

Klaus cut him off with a loud clearing of his throat and slow tilt of his head towards the girls staring at them weirdly.

All the while Bonnie and Caroline were lost, they could have been speaking in Greek for all they knew.

"Why don't we discuss that in private" Klaus said warningly "Caroline, Bonnie I think it's time you go upstairs"

Caroline merely stuck her nose out at him angrily but got up to leave nonetheless, whereas Bonnie stayed put on the seat glaring all around almost daring them to make her leave.

"I am not going anywhere; I want to know what you're talking about" Bonnie grumbled childishly, stomping her foot slightly and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Isn't she adorable when she's stubborn" Kol said impishly

"You'll have to bear him if you stay" Elijah pointed out before Bonnie could respond.

"Fine, I'm leaving" Bonnie said instantly jumping to the feet, grabbing Caroline's hand she started dragging her to the stairs "But that doesn't mean I won't try to find out what you're talking about later" she added warningly while sneaking a glance at Kol's incensed face.

"Wouldn't expect anything less" Klaus commented bitterly.

Smiling to herself, Bonnie all but shoved Caroline up the stairs while rolling her eyes and scoffing when the blonde turned back to smile at Klaus.

* * *

><p>"We have to come up with a way to find out what's going on down there" Bonnie said for the 10th time and Caroline exhaled loudly.<p>

"We can't Bonnie... I-I don't know how and neither do you so could you just give up and help me chose a dress for that gala tomorrow" Caroline whined shaking a sparkly blue dress in the witches face.

But Bonnie remained undeterred.

"This could have something to do with us" Bonnie reminded while sifting through Caroline's suitcase.

"I'm pretty sure this is all original business Bon..." Caroline said confidently

Bonnie simply shrugged but continued voicing her thoughts "Damon didn't really think this one through though"

"Yes well that's Damon" Caroline laughed slightly "But it would be nice if they got along like an actual_ normal_ family right?"

"These people can't be a _normal_ family Care" Bonnie said finitely "And why Kol? Elijah I can deal with him, but that moron..."

"He's got some charm though, you gotta admit that" Caroline said, picking up a green dress and holding it in front of her to show Bonnie who only shrugged "But knowing Damon I hope there aren't any more surprises"

"I'm worried now Care" Bonnie said absent-mindedly pacing the bedroom frantically.

"Why?" Caroline asked softly, realizing that Bonnie was in no mood for fashion advice she snapped her suitcase shut and gave her friend her full attention.

"It's... it's just getting too much" Bonnie responded, the stress showing on her face "Klaus is so cryptic about so many things that I don't understand what I know and what I don't know. And then Damon refusing to just sit it out and now more originals..."

"Bon you're thinking too much" Caroline cut her across but stopped when she saw the flash of anger on the witches face.

"And you're thinking too less" Bonnie snapped "I know you're slightly – as Elijah said – distracted right now, but don't forget that Klaus _kidnapped_ you and used that to make me come here. You know what that means right?"

Caroline just looked up at her with those big blue eyes and tried to shake away the nagging thought but Bonnie refused to let her slide out of this conversation one more time.

Bonnie wanted Caroline to say the words, almost as if she needed to know that Caroline hadn't forgotten that little tid bit. So she widened her eyes and shook her head at the blonde urging her to respond.

"Because he wants us for something" Caroline said in a small voice looking down at her feet.

Bonnie let out a relieved sigh when she heard the words drift out of her friend's mouth and added "Yes and there's a very good chance that that something is not in _our_ best interests"

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Caroline asked frustrated.

"Tell me everything you all did before I came to Monaco" Bonnie demanded "Ugh whatever you can without breaching the mighty hybrids trust" she added aggregately when she saw the hesitation in Caroline's face.

"Well... for the first month me and Klaus barely spoke that much, just a little here and there. I think I was still a little weary of him" Caroline recounted sitting down on the bed as she recalled the days before Bonnie had come to stay with them.

"Me and Rebekah used to talk the most, just normal stuff you know. And then after she left I had no choice but to talk to Klaus and I started to not be so weary of him so I opened up and so did he and then we just started talking... and" Caroline continued

"I don't want the tale of your blooming romance, I want the other stuff... something that could tell us why we're here" Bonnie interrupted

"I asked him a thousand times and never got a straight answer. I couldn't find anything." Caroline said exasperatedly

"When did Rebekah leave?"

"The day after me and Klaus went to the woods behind the castle to get..." Caroline trailed off mid-sentence, her hand mid-air and her mouth half open as a realization struck her.

"The book... the witches book" she breathed turning to look at a perplexed Bonnie "He's getting these books out of weird places, I saw him and Rebekah get one when we were in Chicago before we left for Monaco. And I got one out in Monaco and..."

"I got one out here" Bonnie finished the sentence for her, a triumphant look on her face "That's it! We need to find out what's in those books"

"He won't tell, and I tried to look but it was all witchy writing... and not to mention all in Latin or Greek or something older. Might have been in runes too for all I could tell" Caroline huffed unceremoniously

"I think I could understand more than you. I just need to get a look at it" Bonnie said determinedly already making the plans in her head.

"Yeah, good luck with that" Caroline exclaimed "Klaus won't let you anywhere near the books"

Bonnie merely looked at her funny and shrugged her shoulders oddly, prompting Caroline to irately ask "What?"

"Well" Bonnie said slowly, weighing every word "If Klaus isn't here to keep an eye on his books... I could get a sneak in"

"He never... that would be hard, I don't think he would... and NO. No Bonnie, no no no no no no" Caroline changed track halfway when she saw the implied meaning in Bonnie's eyes.

"I am _not_ going distract him" Caroline yelled angrily.

"You're the only one who can; we need to see what's in those..."

"No no no no, this qualifies as a breach of trust Bon" Caroline pointed out adamantly.

"Caroline" Bonnie said seriously grasping her hand with hers "I know you guys are friends or whatever the hell you are, but it's you and me here first, right? Remember?"

Caroline swayed on the balls of her feet for a few seconds while debating with herself. Finally she shook her head violently and said

"Fine, but he doesn't find out ok and and... this is the only time. If you don't find what you want I'm _not_ doing this again" she warned and Bonnie nodded vigorously

Giving her a bitter stare Caroline plopped down on the bed, whereas Bonnie moved over to her suitcase and removed a flimsy baby pink dress.

"The distraction would be much easier and _longer_ if you wore this" Bonnie said holding out the petite dress to her friend who scowled at her, but took it nonetheless.

* * *

><p>When Caroline walked down the steps the next morning, all prepared to play the distraction she heard Klaus and Elijah talking from the study room.<p>

"How many did you find till now?" she heard Elijah ask

"3" Klaus replied

"And how far along is it..."

Before she could hear Klaus's response a voice boomed from behind her "I didn't catch your name _sugar_"

She squeaked slightly as she whirled around to look at a smirking Kol checking her out shamelessly.

She almost blurted that this dress was for the benefit of his brother and not him.

Thankfully before she said that, or had to reply Klaus walked up behind her. From the mirror behind Kol she saw Klaus's eyes scan over the abundant leg her dress provided.

She had to work hard to control her smile.

"Your vocabulary is appalling Kol" Klaus snipped "_Sugar_?"

"And your vocabulary is exactly like an old man no longer capable of getti-..." Kol responded impishly but Klaus spoke over him when he realized where his baby brother was going with this.

"Why are you all dolled up love?" Klaus said turning his attention to Caroline.

"The gala remember" she replied panicking slightly, this was her venue to keep him occupied.

No gala, no distraction.

"Oh that" Klaus said apologetically "I forgot all about that, and I'm afraid I won't be going... I have other things to do"

Now she was in full panic mode so she had no control over her tongue, not like she ever did really.

"Oh, then why don't we do something else together" she quirked unable to keep the pleading tone out of her voice.

Klaus's eyebrows rose substantially whereas Kol got a full on evil smirk.

"Sure love" Klaus said happily, unable to keep the smile or surprise off his face "But you won't particularly like what I'm about to do"

"I don't care... let's go" she chided abruptly, and in her desperation to get this awful business of being the distraction done and dusted with she actually grabbed his arm and started steering him outside.

"Oh, why don't I tag along too" Kol chirped up mischievously stopping them before they reached the door.

"Ok" Caroline said instantly.

One less person for Bonnie to avoid while sneaking into Klaus's study.

"No" Klaus said defiantly "You stay and here _chill bro_"

Before Kol had a chance to say anything Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand and led her out the door.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going exactly"<p>

Klaus only smiled at her question but kept walking further into the woods steadfastly.

"I'm just wondering why everything has to be in the woods. Am I overdressed... underdressed?" she asked instead hoping for anything.

"This requires no dressing at all" he said with an impish smirk.

He stopped when he saw her eyes widen into saucers and explained himself more thoroughly "I didn't meant it like that love, you'll see"

She only nodded and then she realized what they were doing.

"It's another book isn't it?" she asked slowly and turned to give her an impressed nod as they continued to walk through the thick cover of the woods.

"Very good sweetheart" he chided and she rolled her eyes and bumped her shoulders with his playfully.

"Any chance it could be in clean place this time?" she asked in a timid pleading voice and knew when he didn't answer but only smiled wickedly that her wish couldn't be granted.

* * *

><p>Once they reached their pre-determined destination Caroline instantly knew the reason behind his cheeky smile.<p>

"Oh you're such a deviant" she said clicking her tongue and putting her hands on her hips while glaring at him with a small smile on her face.

He looked like he was trying very hard not to burst into a huge grin, so he bit his lower lip in a vain attempt to hide his rising amusement. But it was of no use, she could see it clearly written on his face.

He looked like a small kid right now.

"I'm guessing you can't go inside" she said pointing towards the small pond ahead of them. She didn't really need an answer to her question, from experience she already knew that he wouldn't be able to go inside and she would have to be the one to venture into the lake to fetch his blessed book.

Naked.

Coz there was no way she was spoiling her very new and very expensive dress.

And the cocky hybrid knew that as well, ergo his comment about '_no dressing required'_ and the permanent smirk he couldn't get off his face.

"Oh I can" he said and she hoped foolishly for a second "But I'm sure I won't be able to retrieve the book"

He stepped forward and dipped his hand in to prove the point "Witches are nothing if not thorough"

"You've already tried haven't you?" she asked, shaking her head in disbelief she let out a small bark like laugh. She had gotten herself into this willingly; he was more than willing to use one of his hybrids instead.

"I told you you wouldn't like it" he reminded her and she shook her head sarcastically at him, continuing to think what the best possible solution here was.

"No wonder you were so happy" she chided and he looked offended

"You were the one desperate here love; I was going to bring some hybrid along." He pointed out and she sighed knowing he was telling the truth.

"We can go back and I can get..." he said starting to move back towards the house when he saw the confusion on her face but she immediately stopped him.

"No, no" she said a little too loudly "I offered to come, I knew this could happen. Fine I'll do it... just turn around."

She can't afford to go back right now and have Klaus find Bonnie flipping through his books.

"Okay?" she demanded and he threw his hands up in the air and turned his back to her instantly.

"Where is this stupid book exactly?" she asked grumpily as she took off her shoes and bunched her hair up together.

"Should be in the centre..." he said and she silently nodded her head.

She had unzipped her dress and it was halfway down to her waist when he shifted on his feet slightly and she had a mini-aneurism.

"DON'T TURN AROUND" she screamed and snaked her arms around her torso at once, eliciting a small chuckle from him.

"I'm not turning around Caroline" he assured her, the mirth evident in his voice. He was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"You can't see anything right?" she asked skeptically as she stepped out of the dress completely and cautiously held it against her body.

"Do you see eyes in the back of my head?" he mocked and she scowled at his back.

She was debating on leaving on her underwear but the water was dirty and this was an expensive pair and plus she was certain he wouldn't be able to see anything as long as he kept his back turned while she was getting in and getting out.

"Do not turn around" she warned again, more threateningly this time when she unclasped her bra and heard him sigh loudly.

"Don't worry love, I'll wait until you show me willingly" he quirked impishly and even though she couldn't see his face she could picture the exact smirk on his face.

She just shook her head not having anything to say to that and finally removed the last piece of clothing on her and lined them all up in a pile on the cleanest part of the floor she could find.

"Ok you can turn now" she said wearily when she was well submerged in the water and he turned around slowly, his eyes first falling on the clothes properly arranged on the floor bringing out a small snort from him.

"Al right well, let's not waste daylight love. Get in there" he ordered and determinedly avoided himself from looking down at the slight curve of her breasts visible over the water.

"You can't see anything right?" she repeated herself and he crouched down by the water's edge and smiled softly.

"No, I can't. I promise you"

She glared up at the sun and then out of habit took a deep breath and dived into the water.

She was right, it was dirty and she was already thinking about the hour long bath in disinfectant that she was going to need. But swimming was much easier when you're a vampire no need to breath. And that's exactly why she was able to look around on the floor of the waterbed for so long.

When she reached the centre of the lake it was covered in weeds and she had to fight her way through to get to the hard bed. She just wanted to get it done with as fast as possible so she violently slashed around the flailing weeds and other plants and only stopped when she got sight of the book exactly where Klaus said it would be.

She grabbed the book and swam up as fast as she could, reminding herself not to burst through the water in a rush or Klaus was gonna get a good look at her goodies.

She knew something had gone terribly wrong when she burst to open water and her entire body was on fire.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was this close, <em>this<em> close to translating one line from Klaus's book when Kol sauntered into the parlor and got right in her face... and body.

"What is the little witch up to?" he said with his characteristic smirk.

From the fear of getting caught and the surprise of being pushed onto the table with no air left between their bodies she even lost track of the words she had managed to translate.

"Get off of me Kol" she demanded pushing him on the chest, but she might as well have been trying to move a giant submarine on her own.

"No, but I much prefer this position" he mock pouted trying to grab the book from her hands.

She was too flustered and angry to attempt any magic so she merely smacked him on the head with the book causing him to burst out in laughter.

"You're hilarious" he said as he climbed off her and bought her back to her feet by using her arms and she simply looked daggers at him.

"What do you want?" she said furiously.

She had been _this_ close, and she knew this was some important line coz Klaus had been writing it over and over again.

"I want to know what you're doing snooping through Nik's stuff"

"Not snooping, I'm just reading a book" she defended trying to get the book out of his reach, but he was much taller than her.

"He will kill you if he finds out..." Kol said clicking his tongue.

"No he won't" Bonnie retorted confidently and he pursed his lips as he turned to look at her, handing the book back to her he rested against the back of the couch.

"Aren't you over-confident" he commented

"I'm also a loner, so leave me alone" she said hastily even added a sweet please.

"If you tell me what you're doing, and let me in on it I won't tell Nik" Kol said moving forward to come closer to her.

"Look I'm sure you've met many dumb women in your ancient existence, but I'm not one of them" Bonnie snorted

"I'm trying to help and this is what I get" he replied placing one hand on his heart in dramatic fashion.

"Why would you want to help me? Klaus is your brother?"

"Yes and he and Elijah treat me like I'm a kid... they won't tell me what's happening" Kol said bitterly

"Awww... does little wittle Kol feel left out" Bonnie teased and Kol advanced towards her menacingly

"Watch it witch" he said grabbing her arm but instantly left it when it burned his skin hotter than vervain and sun combined.

"_I_ would watch it if I was you" she corrected "My witchy juice may not work on Klaus, but you're younger weaker and were rotting in a coffin for a century... you can't do anything to me"

She expected him to be angry and maybe fling her across the room or something instead he burst out laughing again.

"I like you" he said nodding his head as if he had just re-confirmed that in his head and she merely scoffed at him.

"Good to know... now leave me alone" she added politely

"Your work would go faster if you had someone who remembers a little of runes..." Kol said airily as he turned to walk away and she cursed inwardly.

"Ugh... fine. Tell me what this symbol means" she said irately opening the book to show it him, but he stayed put in his place and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Say the magic words" he demanded

"Help me, or I'll burn your ba-..."

"_Please_ will do" he spoke over her and she couldn't help but crack a grin.

"_Please_ help me Kol" she said mock sweetly and he wrenched the book from her hands and sat down.

About half an hour later they had come to a definitive yet furthermore confusing conclusion.

They had been going at it wrong for the first fifteen minutes, before Bonnie suggested translating it from runes to Latin instead of English, and like magic everything fell in place.

As soon as she saw the first three words she knew that this was a spell.

But only a part of a spell; a _small_ part of a spell.

"What kind of spell?" she asked softly, only now realizing how close their faces were.

His eyes flickered to her lips momentarily before he moved back with a small triumphant smile.

"Knowing Nik, it can't be anything good" he said forebodingly and she sighed thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you mean you're not going to do it anymore?" Damon's voice boomed from across the phone and Elijah sighed for the 10<em>_th__ time. _

"It means that I won't be helping you anymore. I have more important things to do" Elijah said curtly

"_Fuck that" Damon screamed "You promised me you would get Caroline and Bonnie away from Klaus, you can't go back on..."_

"I can do as I wish Damon" Elijah corrected getting angry now "Your friends are perfectly safe here and they aren't going anywhere"

"_What the hell changed?" Damon demanded _

"I have come into some new information and I'm afraid I must support my brother in this endeavor, it would be best if you and the others stayed out of it"

"_What the hell do you need them for?" Damon asked desperately _

"Goodbye Damon, if you try anything else hereon I will not stop Niklaus from killing you or anyone else"

It was when he snapped his phone shut that he heard a loud scream reverberating from far away.

It sounded distinctly like Caroline's.

* * *

><p>Klaus had no idea why Caroline was screaming her head off as soon as she burst through the surface but he panicked instantly when he heard the pain in her screams.<p>

She instantly disappeared beneath the water and he stood stunned, too shocked to move until she came back up again and screamed again.

"My ring... I-I lost..." she managed to stutter before she tried to go under again.

But it was of no use, the sun was at its peak now and penetrating through the water as well, burning her skin despite the layers of water though with less intensity. Since it was much less painful inside the water she stayed in there and wriggled around frantically trying to spot her ring in between the green mess.

She whirled around roughly when she felt a huge ripple through the water and saw the faint outline of someone other body, within seconds Klaus came into her full view, and despite the mounting fear of her life she couldn't help but avert her eyes when she saw his bare chest.

She desperately pointed to the weeds from where she had retrieved the book which had slipped her grasp sometime in between, and he swam to it instantly. She knew her ring must have slipped off her finger somewhere in those weeds, it was the only place possible... but she couldn't search herself. The sun was still burning her and she saw a slightly dark part of the lake near the opposite bank so she steadfastly swam to that point hoping that Klaus was able to find her ring.

She floated around aimlessly in the shallow but mildly dark corner of the water for minutes, straining her eyes to see what Klaus was up to. Her skin was merely tingling from the little rays that came through to this part of the lake, but the brighter rays were getting closer and closer and to keep herself in the dark patch as much as possible she was pushed up against the hard rocky side of the lake with the top of her head almost out of the water.

That's when she realized that the already shallow side was getting shallower. The water level was dropping.

Klaus needed to find that ring fast or pretty soon she was going to roast alive. She cursed her bad luck to the high heavens and pushed herself further back when her hand came into a direct ray, her forehead popping out of the surface eliciting a scream from her mouth that just ended up in bubbles and gurgling noises. A few more minutes and half her body would be out of the water and at the mercy of the blistering sun.

And just as she was about to swim under and help Klaus find the ring, a hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her up. No matter how hard she struggled she wasn't strong enough and an enthralling scream left her mouth as she burst through the surface once more.

Through half-hooded eyes she saw Klaus come to the surface with her, grabbing her wrist with one hand and keeping her upright with his other he tried to block as much of her body from the sun with his as possible, but she was still burning.

Finally she felt him slip something into her finger and instantly the pain stopped but she kept panting heavily, her eyes still closed from the intense pain.

"It's ok... its ok" he mumbled soothingly moving one of his hands to tangle in her now messed up hair "You're fine now"

She merely nodded her head and slowly opened her eyes and that's when she realized the predicament they were in.

Her naked; with her hands wrapped tightly around his back.

She could see his jacket and shirt and jeans on the other side of the lake, and she instantly thanked every deity in existence for not making immortals capable of blushing, she was sure she would have red as a tomato if she was human right now.

His hand around her waist only tightened as he felt her slip down against the rocks and moved his other hand out of her hair to her cheek where the blisters were beginning to heal slowly.

"I'm sorry" he breather softly and she had never seen a more genuine or honest look in his eyes and it made her shiver, or maybe it was the close proximity of their bodies... but shiver she did and from the way the corner of his mouth perked up into the hint of a smile she knew he felt her shiver too.

"Thank you" she murmured completely ignoring his apology. He had nothing to apologize for, he didn't take her ring off... it was her own stupidity.

Even though she wanted to look anywhere but his eyes, it was like she was incapable of doing so and she was certain she had never been this close to him before.

She had seen and been around many attractive men, maybe some even more than Klaus but no one else affected her like this. No one made her lose focus and question her sanity.

And more importantly no one had ever looked at her the way he was looking at her right now.

And before she knew what was happening or who made the first move, her lips were fit snuggly to his and he responded only by holding her tighter and shoving her body as close to his as possible as he enveloped her lips within his, drawing the life out of her.

This is what she had been waiting for, a sign any sign that he had even the minutest feelings for her. She would have much preferred a normal conversation over a near death experience and pre-maturely naked bodies.

But she was too pre-occupied by his tongue to care.

Like a young child poking his mother into obliging him a sweet, Klaus's tongue was slithering over her lips in a silent but clear demand to be given entry into her hot fortress. Parting her lips slowly she moaned into his mouth as his tongue massaged her's with expertise only a thousand years could teach.

The second his tongue invaded her mouth she decided that this was exactly where she wanted it for the rest of her life.

Klaus was nothing but bold, so his hand moved from her waist over the curve her bum, hoisting her legs up and around his waist eliciting a soft gasp from her mouth.

To her relief he wasn't completely naked, but she could still feel his excitement through his boxers and it only made her hotter. The kiss was by far the most passionate thing she had experienced in her life and she knew the second she wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him closer than she never wanted to let go.

She felt utterly useless as his lips traveled down her throat sucking and snipping at her sensitive skin, all she could do was tug at his blonde curls and make incorrigible sounds.

She positively died when his head dipped below the water to kiss the top of her breasts, but she pulled him back up, she wasn't done kissing him yet.

Just as his mouth claimed hers for the second time they both heard the violent rustling of leaves and stomping feet before they heard the muffled gasp and swear words.

"Oh dear lord!"

That was unmistakably Elijah, followed by a cursing from Klaus.

The next words didn't make any sense to either of them until they turned around to get a good look at the new arrivals.

"You can put me down now Kol" Bonnie said testily while Kol just clicked his tongue in disagreement.

In between the bickering battle of Kol and Bonnie and Elijah demanding them to get out of the water _this_ instant, Caroline took comfort in the fact that Klaus never let go of his hold on her.

* * *

><p>"What did he say?" Stefan asked worriedly.<p>

Damon had been pacing around nervously for minutes, after having destroyed everything he could get in sight.

"What did Elijah say Damon?" Stefan repeated more firmly this time.

"He's not helping us anymore" Damon said through clenched teeth

"Why?"

"He's apparently needs to be on his brothers side for this _endeavor_" Damon hissed

"What do we do now?" Stefan asked softly

"Find the last two coffins and set them lose. And then pray for the best" Damon said decisively.

* * *

><p><em>AN- So what did you think? Also I'm not sure whether to add Finn/Sage to this, but I love that couple so so so much... but it would end up becoming longer if I added them. But if you guys want me to add Finn/Sage then I will so let me know what you all think... _


End file.
